The fine line between love and hate
by steffindahouse
Summary: AU. Little did Rukia know how things will change after refusing to marry the eldest son of Byakuya's boss, Grimmjow, who's obssesed with her. GrimmRuki, IchiRuki, maybe RenRuki (I'm working on it ;) ) and probably other couples, who knows? Lemons (and some non-con), violence.
1. Rejected

**Ok, this story will have a plot (or so I intend :P) and some violence and explicit lemons (I will warn you everytime I post a lemon). It is an AU (my first alternative universe btw:P), so no bleach plot or spoilers here, except for the characters and some bleach phrases I borrowed from the manga that I like or I find them funny ^^.**  
**Reviews are really appreciated. English is not my mother tongue, feel free to point my faulty grammar and misspelled words ;)**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia knocked the wooden door of her brother's office.

'Come in'.

Rukia pulled the knob and entered, diffident. Everytime she was called at his office, it was because she, somehow, had dissapointed him.

'Rukia'

She lifted her eyes and stared at his brother's face.

'N-nii-sama?'

'Rukia, I've been told to apprise you, Aizen's eldest son is proposing me to arrange your marriage'

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. Her jaw failed to keep in place and was now open in astonishment.

'W-w-what?' she managed to say.

'Apparently I'm being threatened to lose my job and my social status, so I assume you do not agree to this union'.

'I-I-I won't never marry him on my own volition, nii-sama, but if I had to save our family...'

'Enough. You don't need to speak further. I already turned down his foolish request' Byakuya Kuchiki said, waving his hand dismissively.

'B-but Aizen Sousuke would fire you then!' she protested.

'You don't need to worry about such a minor thing. I already requested a transfer. We are moving the next week. I've found a new study center for you and we will live in a modest appartment in Karakura town, until we could dispose another house' he stated motionless.

'Nii-sama...' she murmured, deeply moved. She wasn't expecting he would sacrifice his status for her, considering how difficult it has been for him to reach his current level. He was one of the youngest successive man in Soul Society corp., he was so well known by everybody, and highly respected, but it had not always been so. She won't forget the hard times they had to go through, living in the slums, when they had to confront poverty and starvation, after being dumped in the middle of the night by their father, who was hooked on drugs after her wife died.

At that time she was merely a toddler, and her brother was roughly thirteen. He had to steal in order to survive, he had to fight against other kids in order to protect her. She couldn't remember it well, but she could retrace how safe she felt at his side, even though they were in constant danger of lose their lifes.

They ended in an orphanage, where they would spend a couple of years, before being saved by that old man she could barely recall. She knew he was their grandfather, and he had been searching for them since he learnt they had been abandoned by their irresponsible father.

And so everything changed. They started to attend school, they were dressed with expensive clothes, fed with the healthiest meals and cared by a lot of servants. Byakuya was introduced in business world, as he would be one day the heir of Kuchiki's company. He changed a lot. Rukia was so cheerful and outspoken, but Byakuya became distant and cold. Over time, she accepted he won't be the same never again, and she stopped her attempts to reach his heart. He had become approachless.

Then, when she was nine years old and her brother has turned twenty, their grandfather died.

Byakuya began to spend the whole day out, working in their grandfather's company, which it was close to bankrupcty. She was too young to understand the matters of business, but she was aware that her brother was saving her again. He sacrificed his grandfather's company, and sold it to Soul Society. He started to work for Sousuke Aizen then, one of the richest and most significant businessman in Japan. He owned an important MLM company, Soul Society, _we are the soul of our society_, and her brother was a very skilled broker man. Soon, Soul Society increased the number of clients, started to buy stocks from many other companies, and their benefits increased rapidly, launching them in top 25 of MLM network marketing companies. This year they were in 4th place, and Sousuke's son, Aizen Jaggerjaquez Grimmjow, had become infamously famous after being interviewed by an important magazine, which it brought publicity to the company, greatly increasing their benefits.

Kuchiki's have been very respected members in high society, and Byakuya was not an exception. Since nobody had a clue about their terrible past, they could maintain their status safely, or so they thought. Aizen, owner of Soul Society was well aware of it. He already knew it when he decided to buy the Kuchiki's company. Rukia never learnt why he decided to buy a company which was in the verge of bankrupcty, and Byakuya never mentioned the reasons. But after that, her brother seemed colder and more distant than ever. Rukia didn't even wonder why, used to his kind of behaviour. She kept studying, regardless of anything else.

Now, Aizen Sousuke was taking advantage of what he knew about them, using it to manipulate her brother. That man was willing to use everyone to achieve his means, but this time he won't win. He would lose his best brokerman and his stupid spoiled son won't approach her after this.

She smiled slightly, Grimmjow was the name of Aizen's son, and he was a very handsome man, but she couldn't stand him, due to his improper behaviour towards everyone, treating them like useless things. She felt a little uneasy, starting a new life it made her feel unsecure, but she preferred this a hundred times more than be engaged with that idiotic ass-hole.

'Rukia, you have a reunion with the principal of your new school in half an hour. I'll send Renji to take you there in our limousine. You can wait for him in the main floor' Byakuya said, turning his gaze to the papers he was holding.

'Em, yes, nii-sama. Have a nice day' she muttered, bowing her head and leaving the office.

'Miss Kuchiki, I'll escort you to the elevators...' she heard while closing the door of her brothers office. It was the secretary of Byakuya, who was extremely polite and helpful with everyone.

'No, no It won't be necessary, thank you' she said quickly, leaving the department, heading straight to the lifts.

Rukia crossed the hall of the building and decided to wait for Renji outside, she needed to breathe fresh air.

When she crossed the revolving doors to exit the glass tower, she heard an unpleasent voice behind her.

'Hey shortie, what's up?'

Rukia's back stiffened, and she turned to meet the blue haired guy who just addressed her. Speaking of the devil, she thought.

'H-hi, Grimmjow' she greeted back, blinking nervously.

Grimmjow's smirk widened, she was specially beautiful today with that blue dress that matched her huge sapphire eyes.

'So, is it true? Did you accept to be my girlfriend?' he asked, hovering over her with lust.

Rukia's face turned red and her fists clenched. She shoved him.

'Your father threatened my nii-sama... He said he would make sure our bussiness won't find any supporters. He said he owed him and he reminded my brother that if he was a succesful member of Soul Society it was because of him. That if he wanted to keep our status, I should marry you' she said in suppressed rage.

'Really? I thought you'll have a crush on me, actually' he taunted her maliciously. 'Am I not the hottest millionaire guy of the year? Or so it's said in Soukyoku's magazaine' he said proudly, puffing his well formed chest.

Rukia was about to slap him furiously, but she was a Kuchiki, and she won't lose her temper with this stupid guy full of himself.

'I don't know why are you unsparingly chasing after me, but let me warn you: I'm not your property, you don't have any right to buy me, nor to threaten my family to obtain me. I do not like you, you are just a selfish spoiled kid so full of yourself. Do you think you can really have me just because you have money and all the girls in the world seem to be dying for you? Well, no! You can't own people. You can't own me! I don't care if your father fires my brother, we are rich enough and we can work for any other company, my nii-sama is well appreciated in community business' she said, trying not to raise her voice. That idiot wasn't going to make her lose her manners.

Grimmjow stepped back, deeply hurt, narrowing his eyes. Ok, it was true, he couldn't buy people, neither intimidate them to get what he wanted. But he was truly in love with her. Why wasn't she accepting him? Wasn't him enough for her? How could she reject him like this? He was above her! He was richer and her brother was just a subordinate of his father, she should be pleased with his proposition. Why the hell did she act like if he was a mere peasant?

'Is everything alright, Rukia?' they heard. Grimmjow glanced dismissively at the guy who just arrived.

'Yes, Renji, everything is all right. Grimmjow was leaving us now' Rukia said casually, waving her hand nonchalantly.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, feeling humiliated. That bitch... she was going to regret dumping him.

'Cool, let's go then, you have an assembly in your new high school'.

'You... you are attending other school?' Grimmjow asked scowling, puzzled.

'I will the next week' she answered coldly. 'So bye now, Grimmjow'.

Grimmjow watched them get in the black limousine and fade out in the distance. He stuffed his hands on his pockets and started to walk towards Soul Society corp building, lost in thoughts. He will get her, no matter how. She had to be his. And she will be his soon.

* * *

'So what's the matter with that spiky-haired guy?' Renji asked casually, while driving the limousine through the streets of Karakura Town.

Rukia glanced at him from the front passengers seat, lifting an eyebrow.

'Aren't you being so formal to me, Mr. Abarai?' she teased him, winking an eye.

Abarai Renji gave her a crooked smile and turned the steering wheel.

'Tsk, I'm sorry Miss I'm-so-important-do-not-dare-to-look-at-me Kuchiki' he replied sticking out his tongue.

Rukia chuckled and stared at him. He was wearing a brand new pair of sunglasses and his bright red hair was carefully tied in a braid. His forehead was covered by a black bandana, hiding his weird tattoos. She knew he had been told repeatedly to cover them during his worktime, but this was the first time she saw him doing it. He probably was aware that today it wasn't the best day to defy Byakuya's orders.

'Clever you' she inadvertantly said in loud voice.

'Huh?'

'Nothing. I was wondering, why do you cover your funny eyebrows today?' Rukia said teasingly.

'Funny eyebrows? Wanna die, brat?' he snapped outrageously.

Rukia laughed openly, enjoying his childish anger.

'Ah, you know? That idiot you saw before, he is the son of...'

'Aizen Sousuke, I know' Renji said.

'Really? Well, he wants to marry me. I'm afraid my brother will lose his job because of him' she continued, sighing deeply and turning her gaze aside.

'I see. If so, I will have to cut his balls off if he tries to get close to you again' the red haired man said earnestly.

Rukia chuckled again, the picture of Renji trying to castrate Grimmjow was so disturbingly funny.

'That won't be necessary, we'll move next week'.

'I know. That's why I'm dropping you to Karakura's high school. This will be your new school'. Renji glanced at a concerned Rukia, and smiled slightly. 'You know, this school is not like the ones you've been attending this past years. You won't find the kind of people you're used to treat everyday'.

Rukia wrinkled her forehead, confused.

'What do you mean, Renji?' she asked.

'My advice is that, please, don't be so bossy when speaking to your new schoolmates'

Rukia blinked stunned.

'I-I'm not bossy at all! And how am I supposed to talk then? I'm so well-bred to use certain words...'

'See? That's exactly how you don't have to behave' Renji said, poking her forehead.

Rukia crossed her arms indignantly.

'Ok, Mr. Colloquial Talk, will you teach me to speak like a normal adolescent then?'

Renji scoffed amused.

'Sure. But it won't be easy, Miss so-well-bred Kuchiki'

* * *

'I'm home!' Grimmjow announced, crossing the hallway of the mansion where he lived, with his father and his little sister, Neliel.

'Oniiii-chaaaan welcoooomeee' the green haired little girl greeted him, embracing his long legs.

'Yo, don't make a fuss' Grimmjow said, gently pushing her aside and entering in the huge living room. 'Where's Sousuke?'

'Ah, otou-san is in the study' Neliel said, pulling his trousers and pointing at the ceiling.

'Where's your baby-sitter?'

'Ah, Momo-chan is in the study with otou-san' the little girl replied smiling widely. Then, she turned back and started to hop and sing _'Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout...'._

Grimmjow frowned confused while going upstairs, straight to his father's office. Hinamori and his father...? He shook his head trying to get rid of his dirty thoughts. He would never stoop so low... No way.

'Dad, I'm coming in' he announced when reached the door of the study.

He sighed in relief when he saw the baby-sitter sitting in a chair in front of his father's desk, and Sousuke Aizen stood up, holding some papers and wearing nerd glasses.

'Grimmjow, you shouldn't interrupt your father while he is having a little talk with his employees...' the brown haired man said calmly.

'Ah, it's ok, Aizen-sama. I'm done here, I-I'll be leaving' the petite woman with pigtails said, bowing clumsily and smiling at the new arrival.

When she was out of the room, Grimmjow closed the door and turned to meet his father's soft gaze.

'Seriously, old man, why did you hire that lady? She seems too stupid, even for taking care of Nel'.

Aizen Sousuke smiled warmly and locked his palms, gesturing at the empty chair.

'Nah, I just wanted to let you know that Kuchiki Rukia is not accepting our offer' he said, refusing to sit down.

'Ah, I see. Well, then I'm afraid I would have to fire Mr Byakuya...'

'Nah, that won't be necessary, old man' Grimmjow said, smiling wickedly. 'Keep him, he could be useful for you, and I think is better to keep him as a friend rather than an enemy'.

'Hm, interesting. May I ask if my elder son has a new plan to obtain Miss Kuchiki then?'

Grimmjow's smirk turned sadistic at his words.

'You'll see, otou-san. I never give up'.

* * *

Rukia crossed the foyer of her home and went upstairs noisily, straight to the bathroom. She needed a shower after her busy day.

'Meow' she heard and immediately turned to greet her beloved black cat.

'Ah, Yoruichi-san, how is my cute cat doing today? Did you miss me?' she said, talking in a singsong voice.

'Meow' was the answer of the black cat with amber eyes. The cat jumped in Rukia's arms and allowed her to stroke its soft fur.

Rukia embraced the purring cat once more after placing it in the carpeted floor.

'Isn't Nii-sama at home yet? So you've been feeling alone today, haven't you? Aww, I'm so sorry for that. Maybe I should buy that bunny I saw yesterday in the petshop, so you won't be that alone, Yourichi-san' the slender girl continued her talk, while preparing herself to take a shower. The cat was observing her, rolling its tail, as if it could understand what she was saying. 'Know what? Today I've met my the principal of my new school, his name is Ukitake Jushiro, and I think he is a great man. He's nice and warm, and his hair is snow-white... Karakura High School is so big, and it has a dojo, so I can keep my training in karate...'

Rukia's eyes were suddenly filled by sadness. She sighed deeply and passed her hand through her raven short hair. She didn't know what was going on with her life. She was letting everyone to make decisions over her, and she admitted bitterly how unwilling she was to make them by herself.

Why was she so afraid of making decisions? Why did she felt so insecure, despite of her confident attitude? Why was she hiding her feelings from everyone?

She needed to do something... she needed to think about what she really wanted in her life. But as soon as she started to think on it, she couldn't find anything. As if her purpose in life had been, somehow, taken.

Frustrated, Rukia slammed the door of the bathroom, causing Yourichi-san to jump startled. If she hadn't any purpose in life, then she will have to find one. She couldn't be so empty the rest of her life.

* * *

**_Three days later..._**

Her cellphone was vibrating undeterred in her desk. She caught a glimpse of the screen and sighed in annoyance. _He_, again.

'What the hell do you want from me, Grimmjow?' she asked, surprised at the words she had used to speak to him. Renji's lessons in colloquial speech were being useful after all.

'Jeez, Rukia, don't yell in my ear. I've been calling you the whole day!' Grimmjow said through the line.

'I know, I didn't want to waste my time speaking to you' she replied coldly.

'...Em... The thing is that... I just told my father to not fire your brother...'

'So?'

This wasn't being easy... that bitch, she had a nerve!

'Rukia, I'm sorry, for everything ok? I... I just wanted to let you know that you won't have to move, your brother will keep his job, and you don't need to worry. I will leave you alone if that's what you want...'

'I do want so!'

He pictured himself slamming Rukia against the ground. He was beyond annoyance right now.

'Ok, I will. Sorry again... But, won't you spend a little time talking to me? I want to tell you something...'

'No way' she cut him instantly.

'Please, Rukia... I will leave you alone after this, swear you. Just give the opportunity to explain myself...'

He heard Rukia sighing through the other side of the line._ 'Say yes, bitch'_ he mentally prayed.

'I dunno... I... Why don't you tell me what you have to say by phone?'

'Please Rukia... Let me explain myself personally'.

'Ok, I guess it won't kill me' she accepted, reluctantly.

'Fine, I will pick you up at your place in half an hour'

When Rukia hang up, she turned her gaze to the black cat lying next to her in the carpet.

'Ah, Yoruichi-san... I think I'm going to regret this...'

* * *

'_Gotcha_' he thought after throwing his phone on the desk.

He smiled sadistically, pulling out a small capsule from his pocket. He spaced out observing the crystal liquid flowing inside. That Mayuri bastard has said it was potent, yet innocuous, with no side effects, but... he had known him since he could remember, and he was more than aware of his sadistic experiments... In any case, Mayuri was working for his father, and he probably won't want to die painfully for pissing off the boss' eldest son.

'Oni-chan...' he heard from the outdoor.

'What, brat?'

'Oni-chan, I can't find Sally'

_Sally_? he thought. Who the hell was Sally?

'Yeah, whatever... Go and find her, she is not here'

He heard Neliel sobs and he pulled his blue locks annoyed.

'Why are you crying now?'

'Sally is my faworite doll...sniff sniff... I wan' Sally! I wan' Sally! I wan' Sally!'

Grimmjow abruptly opened the door, his face was all red with anger.

'Shut the hell up! Enough with the screaming kid! Next time you make a fuss, I'm gonna blast you into next week!'

The little green eyed girl had disappeared before he could finish his threat.

'Shit, that brat's so noisy and inopportune!' he complained, closing the door of his room and going downstairs. He grabbed his white jacket and his car keys and left the house, smiling slightly. 'Here I come, Rukia' he thought.


	2. Beg for it

**Well, finally I managed to post the second chapter. Thanks for your favs, follows and reviews, I hope you'll like my story :)**

**Warning, explicit lemon. And when I say explicit, I mean it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, althought I wouldn't mind, hehe.**

_**Special mention to my beta, WierdoSannaN, who is kindly correcting my misspelled words and my faulty grammar ^^. You go girl!**_

**Enjoy and comment ^^**

* * *

'What the hell, Rukia? I'm going to your place right now!' an angry Renji shouted through the line.

Rukia separated her cell from her ear when he started to yell at her.

'Why, no! I'm only going to listen to what he has to say, nothing more nothing less! Jeez, Renji, don't be so overprotective, Grimmjow may be an ass, but he's not a threat'.

'You're such a naïve moron, you know? I'm on my way. Ten minutes' and he hung up the call.

'Yes, whatever' she muttered, leaving the phone in her desk.

When she heard a honk, she leaned out of the window, rolling her eyes when she saw a white lamborghini parked in front of her house, and Grimmjow getting off the car, brushing his weird spiky blue hair with his hand and carrying a backpack.

'This guy... He's drawing all the attention from the neighbours' she said to herself, annoyed...

She went downstairs and opened the front door to meet the blue eyed man.

'Hey, shortie' he greeted, leaning on the door frame.

Rukia looked up at him suspicious.

'So, what do you want to say to me?' she wanted to know.

'Aren't you gonna let me in?' he mentioned, disconcerted.

Rukia blinked stunned. '_Who are you and what have you done to the real Grimmjow?_' she thought, astonished at his unexpected humility.

'Am, well, em...' she babbled.

_Let-me-the-fuck-in, stupid bitch,_he thought, but said instead: 'It won't take me long. And em... I'm a bit thirsty, actually'.

Rukia was opening the door and heading straight to the kitchen before her brain could register her actions. She wanted to slap herself for allowing him to fool her with that impressive cerulean eyes and his sudden soft manners... As if she could believe he has changed that much...

'C-coffee?' she offered, again willing to slap herself for her awkwardness. _'He's just an ass, don't believe him, and don't act friendly to him'_ she scolded herself mentally.

'Thank you' he said, taking the cup she was handing him. She served coffee for herself and sat down in one of the stools that were in the kitchen.

'So, em... Is your phone ringing?' he asked, sitting in other stool and leaving his bag on the table.

'Ah, my cell is in my room' she realised, standing up and running across the foyer to the stairs, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

_Yes. _It was now or never.

He pulled a capsule from one of his pockets and unlocked it, spilling the content in her cup.

_'Mayuri Kurotsuchi, you will die if this doesn't work'_

Grimmjow hid the rests of the capsule in his pocket before she appeared again in the kitchen, speaking on the phone.

'Renji, don't worry, it's ok, go to the office, as Nii-sama has told you! I'll be fine. Yes. Yes. Sure. Don't worry. Bye.'

_Perfect. _The bastard Abarai, and her insipid brother Kuchiki are out.

'So, em... Rukia, I em... I...'

Rukia lifted the cup and drank, under the watchful eyes of Grimmjow.

'Yes, go on' she said, glancing at him tentatively.

'I want to apologise. For everything. I already told my father to not fire your brother. And I let him know that I won't insist in our marriage. I guess I've been so hot-headed... Sorry' he managed to say. Acting like a chicken was being painfully difficult.

Rukia drank again, tasting the liquid, scowling.

'Mmm, I guess is ok. As long as you don't try to mess with my family or me again. But I don't get... Why did you want to marry me? You didn't even know me that well' she asked.

'Because I love you'

Rukia jumped slightly in her stool and Grimmjow was tempted to punch himself in his fucking head... What was he thinking, declaring such a thing...? It wasn't even true! It wasn't love. It was pure desire...

'Sorry, I didn't mean... em..'

'No, don't worry, it's ok...'

They lowered their gazes and remained silent for a while.

'I forgive you, Grimmjow. Forgive me too for shouting at you the other day... I was so angry and I lost my temper' she said, her eyes still fixed on the floor.

Grimmjow stared at her in disbelief. Was she apologizing to him? Ok, that was so unexpected... she was always acting so superior, especially with him...

'What...?' she started to ask, but all of sudden, she became one with the floor.

'Rukia!' he called, helping her to stand up again.

'What... I... em...' she mumbled, incoherently. She was feeling dizzy.

_'Mayuri, you are so fucking dead_' he thought, holding her back to prevent another fall.

'I think you need to rest' he said, still holding her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes staring off into space.

'Yes, you're right. I need to... rest' she managed to say, but was unable to move.

'Let me carry you...' he offered casually.

Rukia was about to nod, but a sudden realization came to her like a slap across the face.

'You... what have you done?' she asked, looking up at him, her face was a mask of sheer anger. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, taken by surprise. 'My coffee... the flavour was different... you... you... aaah...'.

What was that? What is that breath-taking feeling? She gulped, holding her chest, in an attempt to calm down her rampant heart.

'Ya feel it, Kuchiki Rukia?' she heard, and turned to see Grimmjow's lustful expression.

'Y-you, you have poisoned me...' she managed to say, the heat began to radiate from her entire body.

'Not really... It's just a little medicine. You're gonna love the effects' he said, chuckling cynically.

Her legs were failing on supporting her weight, as they were trembling uncontrollably. Her cheeks burning from heat, and sudden warm juices were soaking her panties. She felt _that_ area swollen and throbbing_._

'Aaah... what's going on?' she asked desperately, locking her thighs, and biting her lower lip, as if she could avoid the heat built up in her most intimate area.

'_Goddamit... Mayuri wasn't bragging at all, his shit is potent.._.' Grimmjow thought, enjoying the view. She was just too cute with that flushed cheeks, vainly trying to fight the overwhelming sense of lust...

'Let me help you with this, sugar' he said, grabbing her wrists.

'Get off me, jerk!... Aaah...' she tried to resist her urge, but her body was utterly betraying her.

'That's been so contradictive, shortie' he mocked, lifting her light body and kissing her roughly.

At first, she tried to push him away, but once their lips touched, small tendrils of pleasure deep within her abdomen, threatened to burst at any moment. She realized her panties were totally soaked, and she wondered how it was possible. It was the poisoned coffee doing all of this?

She inadvertently began to respond to his kisses forcefully, pulling his blue hair and biting his lips, her hips rubbing against him.

'Hey, calm down girl, I'm gonna relieve you soon... ' he purred, cupping her cheeks with one hand and unbuttoning her shirt with the other.

'What... no-no, don't... ahhhh' she tried to protest, but her body reacted at his touch.

'You feel so hot right now, don't you?'

Rukia glanced at him, trying to regain her composure, trying to obliterate her unwanted desire, trying to not give up, to not surrender to her most baser instincts... but no matter how much she tried to, her body was betraying her again and again. She didn't want this. It was wrong! He had drugged her, and was now taking advantage of her. This was wrong, wrong, wrong! Then, why was it feeling so good?

He was undressing her carelessly, ripping her clothes, kissing her fiercely, stroking her inner thighs, pulling down her drenched panties...

'No... no don't... mmmph'

Grimmjow chuckled wickedly, pulling out her panties, to expose her delicious pussy, biting his bottom lip at the sight of her moist and swollen lips. He placed his thumb on her clit, gently rubbing it.

Rukia arched her back, moaning.

'You want me to stop, Rukia?' he purred, kissing and biting her collarbone.

'Mmph mmph...' she hastily tried to muffle her moans, and the male shook his head in amusement.

Grimmjow took off his shirt, showing his well formed chest. He placed his hand on her back and lifted her, drawing her against him.

Rukia felt his warmth and her body immediately responded, unconciously wrapping her legs around his hips, her skin bristled and her pussy throbbed.

Grimmjow was beyond excitement, at this point. It was being better than he pictured in his filthy mind. Rukia was behaving like a bitch on heat, it was just so fucking hot to watch her like this... His aching cock was threatening to rip his pants.

'Rukia... You want me to fuck you?' he asked, staring at her as if he could just devour her.

'N-n-no...' she replied with difficulty.

'Fine' he stated, dropping her to the floor and stepping back.

There she was, stark naked, kneeling on her kitchen's floor, fighting her arousal with all her might, and losing pathetically.

'So what? Are you changing your mind?' she heard, and raised her head, staring at that muscled blue haired man, with his formidable bare torso and his strong and well built arms. More juices flowed again out of her, making her moan quietly. She was just too enticing to ignore.

Grimmjow grabbed her unceremoniously and slammed her back on the table, parting her legs and placing himself between them. He unzipped his pants, releasing his huge aching member.

Rukia's eyes widened at his sight. It was the first real cock she has seen in her life, and she wasn't aware they could be so big. Would it be painful?

He teased her swollen pussy, rubbing the tip of his member on it, and smiling cruely at her reaction. Her hips were rhythmically moving, and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

He grinned maliciously, asking: 'Want me to fuck you now, Rukia?'

She was going to explode. She couldn't handle it anymore.

'Aaah... y-y-yes...'

'Then ask for it' he demanded, rubbing his thick member around her pussy lips.

'F-f-f-fuck... me...'

'That's my chick' Grimmjow stated, impaling her mercilessly with his long shaft.

She was so wet and excited, and yet a pain shot made her scream loudly, shooting her head up.

Grimmjow made his way inside her, breaking her virginity rudely, unable to hold his furious thrusts due to his extreme arousal.

Rukia was moaning helplessly, both in pain and pleasure. Her vision became blurred, and her dull brain was just focused on the sex, forgetting all her inner conflicts. Wrong or right, who cares, it was pointless right now, she only wanted to enjoy the ride.

Grimmjow felt how her body was slowly relaxing, adjusting to his size, and he began to enter her deeper. She squirmed, whining.

'Ya like it, shortie?'

'Mmmm y-yes!'

He smirked, continuing his thrusts. Her face was just priceless... Her body was so tiny, so frail, so pale and soft... and it was all his. He wandered his hands over her body, still impaling her. She was melting in his hands.

He pinched her nipples, sucking and biting, them, he abused her lips with his sharp teeth, ramming his hard member in to her, the sound of their slapping flesh echoing in the room. Deeper and faster, so deep that he could hit her cervix on every thrust, leaving her speechless and in pain. He was just too big for her, but that fact was even more exciting for him. She was totally subdued to him.

He suddenly pulled out his member and turned her over the table, grabbing her bottom cheeks and penetrating her on that position. Rukia arched her back, her eyes widened at the violence of his thrusts.

'G-G-Grimm... I-it h-hurts...' she managed to say.

'Really?' he mocked, burying his powerful member a lot deeper this time, bruising her cervix and causing her to collapse on the table, trying to catch her breath.

He decided to slow the pace then, he didn't want to leave her unable to walk or sit, this was her very first time after all.

Rukia felt her wet walls being abused by his violent thrusts. Her fluids increased and her groans were becoming loud screams. She felt his hands brushing her petite back, then suddenly grasping her hair in a strong grip. She feared he would rip her head off if he continued to pull her hair, but fortunately, he released her hair and grabbed her tiny shoulders, his fingers bruising her delicate skin.

She was slowly regaining her lucidity, as if she was awakening after a long nightmare.

Shame, that was her main feeling, and it went worse when she, reluctantly, admitted to herself that she was enjoying this. He had drugged her, ripped her clothes and was now fucking her raw in her very own kitchen.

He had won, he finally got what he was looking for. And that thought made her feel lower than low.

Grimmjow sensed her sudden change and started to speed up, impaling her with such strenght that she couldn't keep her thoughts any longer. He grabbed her neck and slammed her face against the table, hovering over her, still thrusting in her soft, wet and warm hole.

'Rukia...' he hissed, biting her shoulder blade, marking her with his sharp canines. She was whining helplessly, crushed by his massive body, struggling to breathe, invaded by him. 'You are so fucking mine...' he claimed, placing one of his rough hands in her filled pussy, rubbing her clit in circles, causing her to scream in pleasure. She couldn't deny it, even though she should. She hadn't felt so good in her life. How can it feel so good when it's so bad?

Grimmjow smacked her perfect rounded butt, leaving behind a red mark with the shape of his hand. Rukia screamed in both pain and pleasure. He knew she was reaching her climax, her legs were shaking and her tight walls throbbing against his long shaft.

'I'm gonna make you cum, Rukia...' he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

'Mmmph... Grimm... mmmph... ah...' she babbled, lifting her bottom, facilitating his thrusts, which were now faster and deeper than ever.

'Say it, Rukia. Say you like it...'

'I...I like it... mmph' she said unthoughtful, desperate to reach her climax.

'Beg me to fuck you, Rukia! Do it!'

'Fuck me! Mmmph, fuck me, please...' she begged, holding his hand placed in her clit, and rubbing it wildly, finally reaching her orgasm. A mix of warm fluids were running down her legs.

She was shuddering, panting and sweating, feeling so high that she thought she had lost her sanity.

After a couple of minutes, when she was trying to recover from her intense orgasm, she felt more warm fluids, this time filling her deep inside, and then, slowly falling down her thighs. She knew that wasn't her juices, it was Grimmjow's.

The blue haired man had released his sperm inside her, grunting like an animal, thrusting until his balls were empty. Sweat streaks running along his muscled body, he was panting too.

He took out his now flaccid member after regaining his breathing rhythm, and pulled up his pants, watching Rukia's abused body, lying limp on the table. Her thighs were streaked with their juices, and some blood stains. He smirked viciously. This was the best goddamn fuck ever.

When Rukia managed to stand up, her legs felt like jelly and all her body was aching. She left the kitchen without saying a word, straight to the shower. That was all she could think. A shower. The rest could wait until later.

* * *

**Blushed? If so, let me know, hehe *evil me***


	3. The sex tape

**Third chapter ^^. No lemons today, just a little background of how Grimmjow first met Rukia when they were kids. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

Grimmjow was now leaning on the frame of the bathroom's door. Rukia was still inside there, he could hear the water flowing, mixed with her sobs. Grimmjow was shrugging off his unwelcomed waves of guiltiness. She had enjoyed the sex, why was she crying then, that stupid bitch? And why did he care?

'Rukia! Are you planning to spend the whole day inside there?' he asked, feeling annoyed. No response at all. Fine. 'I wanna talk to you, so hurry the hell up!'.

'Get lost, you son of a bitch!'

Grimmjow wrinkled his forehead in surprise. He didn't know she could use that kind of words so lightly

'Why the hell are you so upset?' he wanted to know.

'Die. Just lay in a puddle of muck and die'.

Ok, now she was truly annoying him. He tried to open the door, but she has locked it. This bitch...

'I don't get you, Rukia, I gave you the best fuck of your life'.

Rukia closed the taps and rested her forehead against the tile, trying to hold back her burning tears. Why was he still there? She didn't want to see him never again. She just wanted to forget everything about him. How could he? He tricked her and took her virginity... He didn't have any right to do it!

'You raped me...' she muttered, and Grimmjow face palmed his forehead, rolling his eyes.

'I didn't. You practically begged me to fuck you, so don't bullshit me'

'You drugged me! What kind of drug did you use to make me behave like a... like a...?'

'Like a bitch' he helped her to finish the sentence.

Rukia opened the door violently, seething, barely covered by a pink towel. Before he could react, Rukia slapped him harshly across the face twice, and then, she kneed him in the stomach.

She would have continued hitting him if he hadn't stopped her, grabbing her thin arms, pinning them over her head. He placed her against the wall, squeezing her.

'You don't cease to amuse me, Rukia...' he admitted, rubbing his aching cheek. She had a lot of strenght, despite her small size.

'You are so dead, Grimmjow. Renji will try to kill you while my brother is going to make sure you will spend the rest of your miserable life imprisoned, regretting what you've done' she hissed, struggling to free herself.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and smirked widely, releasing her. Rukia didn't try to attack him again.

'Was that a threat?' he asked mockingly. 'I'm curious, how are you gonna tell your brother what happened?'

Rukia blushed intensely.

'I don't know, but I will tell him' she stated, staring at the floor. 'Usually drugs stay in the blood for a couple of days, so I'm positive they'll find residues of it in my blood. Plus, a lot of my neighbours noticed you and your "stunning" car' she pronounced the last words with sarcasm.

'I see. I figured out this would happen, so I've taken some precautions...' Grimmjow said, narrowing his eyes and grinning cockily.

'Precautions...?' she began to ask.

'I've recorded all' he cut her off.

'What?' she managed to say, shocked.

'I've recorded it all' he repeated. 'Wanna watch it? My camera is in my bag'.

Until now, Rukia had been sure nothing worse could happen. Well, it could. And the proof was downstairs, in his backpack.

She felt her strenght abandoning her and she had to sustain herself leaning against the wall.

'I'm dying to watch the part in which you... beg me to fuck you...' he continued relentlessly, towering over her. _Gotcha_, he thought, enjoying to make her feel confused and helpless.

Rukia was breathing hard, feeling light-headed, her eyes widened and her hands clutching her towel. Grimmjow placed a hand on her head and faced her, still wearing his cocky smile. Her anger increased. She hated him.

'What do you want?' she asked, defeated, clenching her fists.

'Good girl. What I really want... is you' he revealed, placing his index finger under her chin, raising it up to meet her piercing indigo eyes. She quickly stepped back, colliding with the wall.

'Me? But you said earlier...'

'Don't worry, I won't force you to marry me, I lost interest on it, since you're mine now' he said casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'I am not yours!' she protested indignantly.

He turned his back to her, heading to the stairs.

'If you reveal our little secret, a copy of our tape will be sent to your brother, and also I'll spread several copies through media' he threatened. 'I don't need to explain to you the impact it will cause in your brother's career, do I?'

'Why are you doing all of this, Grimmjow? Why do you hate me so much?' she asked in an unstable voice.

'Hate you? I do not hate you, idiot. I like you, that's why I wanna keep you close to me' he assured, disconcerted by her questions.

'Liar' she spat with hostility.

'Huh?'. He turned her head to look at her, raising an eyebrow, his smirk had vanished from his face. He wasn't expecting to be called "liar". _Bastard_, maybe, _son of a bitch_, ok, but _liar_?

'Liar' she repeated. 'If you really liked me, you wouldn't make me suffer'.

Grimmjow felt waves of guiltiness again. He just wanted to have her, but wasn't sure about how to do it. She was stubbornly rejecting him, it was her fucking fault. That bitch... How could she make him feel so bad?

'Until the next time, shortie' he said, leaving.

'You won't have me, Grimmjow. Physically, maybe, but I won't never ever reciprocate' he heard behind him.

'You've already given to me, Rukia... I'll send you a copy of our tape to prove you're wrong' the male said, closing the door behind him.

_Rukia... You stubborn bitch...I'm gonna make you love me, and I'm gonna make you need me. I swear it._

* * *

She had lost the sense of time, looking at her at the mirror, trying to find any visible sign of her loss. Her purity has been taken, and what's even worse, she had actually enjoyed it. The shame was overwhelming her again. Grimmjow... That bastard, he had her where he wanted to, she was in his hands now. What would happen if the video is discovered?... She couldn't imagine such a disgrace and dishonour. Her brother would never be able to look at her, Renji would be so dissapointed that he probably wouldn't talk to her in the rest of his life. And all her schoolmates... She didn't want to think about it. She has to get that tape. But how?

She caught a glimpse of her black cat, but ignored it. The cat crossed the carpeted floor towards her and meowed, demanding attention.

'Yoruichi-san, where have you been? I haven't seen you since that bastard came to our house. Did he scare you, little one?' she talked to the animal, stroking its back.

She sighed and decided there wasn't anything suspicious in her face or body. She had a mark of his sharp teeth in her shoulder blade, and all her body was aching, specifically between her legs... But nothing of this was noticeable, so she decided to talk to her brother, now that he was already at home. If he had arrived a bit sooner... He would have found him still here. How embarrassing. Don't think about it, she commanded to herself.

Rukia sighed deeply before knocking the door of his study. Yoruichi-san was behind her, rolling its tail while staring at her. Then, the cat decided there wasn't anything interesting there and left, walking elegantly through the corridor.

'Nii-sama, I need to tell you something...'

'Come in' he said emotionlessly.

Rukia entered in his neat study, trying to keep her impassive mask. _'Just as he uses to do'_ she thought bitterly.

'Nii-sama, I have spoken to Grimmjow this afternoon'. She paused. Saying his name was painful. That bastard... 'He assured me you won't be fired and he doesn't want to marry me. It was all a stupid mistake'.

Byakuya was plainly staring at her, showing no emotions or signs of relief. Nothing. Rukia felt somewhat annoyed with him.

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

'We don't have to move to Karakura town, I know, but anyways... I would like to join Karakura's high school'

Kuchiki Byakuya raised an eyebrow slightly, his cold grey eyes fixed in her pale face. Rukia started to feel uneasy under his gaze, as if he was, somehow, guessing all the thoughts that were crossing her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

'Why would you want to attend that school Rukia?' Byakuya said, and she could swear she had detected a hint of curiosity in his tone. 'Isn't it the one you are currently attending good enough? If so, we can arrange a transfer to a better one...'

'No, it's not that, nii-sama... I just feel like. When I met the principal of that school the other day, I felt like I was at home. And the school is so big and it has a dojo, and...' she didn't know what more she could say. It was far enough to keep _The Bastard_ away, that was the main reason.

'But is quite far away from our house, and Abarai not always would be able to take you there' he replied.

'I can take the train or the bus, it's not a big effort' she pointed.

Byakuya remained silent for a while, as if he was seriously debating her request.

'If you wish to attend Karakura high school, then I won't make any objections' he finally said.

Rukia smiled slightly. 'Thank you, nii-sama'.

* * *

Nel ran towards her big brother, cheerfully.

'Oni-chaaan, you're home!' she said, smiling widely.

'You're always so noisy, ain't you?' he sighed, entering in the living room.

'Good evening, Aizen-kun' the baby-sitter greeted him.

'Yeah, yeah. Will you call me Grimmjow someday, lady? You know I hate to be addressed by my surname...' he scolded her.

'Ah, sorry Aiz... em... Grimmjow-kun' Hinamori corrected herself.

'Cool. Is my father at home?' the blue haired man asked.

'No, he isn't. He had a meeting with Gin Ichimaru, so he will come back later' the petite woman replied, lifting Neliel in her arms and heading to the kitchen, while saying.: 'Dinner time, little lady'.

'I'm not _hunwy_, Momo-chan! I wanna watch tv with Oni-chan' the toddler protested.

'I'm not gonna watch tv, brat, have your dinner and be a good girl'.

He leaned on the couch, placing his powerful arms behind his head. Rukia... He couldn't stop thinking on her... '_I won't never ever reciprocate_, tsk, bitch' he thought annoyed. Her words had affected him more than he wanted to admit.

He glanced at his backpack and smiled maliciously. There it was, their sex tape. He wanted to watch it, and he would do it later. He had put her on her place, finally, after all this time. She had been always acting as if she was better than him, and he had been untiringly trying to prove her how wrong she was. But no matter what he did, she was still thinking he was below her.

Memories began to flow until the day they first met...

_'Otou-san, look! I've done two flips! Did you see? Otou-san!' The blue haired kid was trying to get attention from the man who was speaking with an unknown person. He seemed annoyed when none of them turned to watch the feats he was managing to do in the swing sets. He kicked an empty can and stuffed his hands on pockets._

_'You shouldn't disturb adults when they're speaking' he heard behind him. He turned and saw a black haired little girl with huge violet eyes, staring at him inquisitive._

_'And you are...' he wanted to know, adopting an hostile attitude towards the new arrival._

_'I'm Kuchiki Rukia, pleased to meet you. Who are you, blue haired boy?' she asked._

_'I'm Grimmjow. And my father is over there' he pointed at the two man standing beneath a huge tree._

_'Ah, you're Aizen's son' the girl said, smiling. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and stared at her dismissively. His father was a famous company owner, so the girl was surely impressed. 'My nii-sama is speaking to him right now' she pointed at him, her eyes sparkling with pride. Grimmjow felt a bit jelaous. If only his father could look at him with that prideful eyes... 'Grimm-chan, you have a weird hair, don't cha know?' Grimmjow would have found this especially offensive, since in his school everyone made fun of his hair, but somehow he knew she wasn't pretending to insult him, she was just too honest and naïve. 'I have a friend which has orange hair, and I thought he had the most weird hair ever, until I met you' she told him, smiling and gesticulating while she was talking._

_'Kuchiki, how old are you?' he changed the subject, kicking the empty can again._

_'I'm nine' she answered, clearly proud of herself._

_'Haha, what a brat. I'm twelve already' he bragged, still kicking the can._

_'Hmm, you're just three years older than me, Grimm-chan. And I bet I'm faster than you!'_

_'Ha! No way! Let's make a run and I'll show you, little girl'_

_Later that day, he would learnt that girl was from a noble family, the owners of Kuchiki corp. Due to the recent stock market crash, that company, as well as many others, was in the verge of bankruptcy, and with the legitimate owner dead, the heir of the company, a very young Kuchiki Byakuya, decided to sell the stocks and relay the company to a new owner. That owner would be his father, Aizen Sousuke, who had just made the preparations to buy the entire Kuchiki corp. And Byakuya, the new leader of the Kuchiki's clan, would work for him._

_The girl he had known earlier that day, the one who had dared to win over him in a race, she wouldn't feel proud of his loser brother anymore. Yeah, surely she was crying aloud because his brother was now another employee of his famous father. A very rich one, a noble one, but an employee anyway. He was eager to see her again and make fun of her, in exchange of the humiliation she had caused him in the park._

_But almost three years passed until he could seen her again..._

'Oni-chan, oni-chan...' Grimmjow came back to reality and focused his eyes on his little sister, who had climbed through his body and was now sitting in his upper chest, her face was a few inches from his face, she was staring at him with his huge light brown eyes and drool was flowing down her chin, ending up on his face.

'You slimy brat! I warned you if you'd do that again I'll send you throught the fucking window!' he shouted, jumping from the sofa and running after the green haired little girl.

'I'm _sowy_, oni-chan, but you weren't listening to me and I had to wake you up! Don't _thow_ me _thu_ the window, _pwease_, oni-chan'

'No one is going to throw you through the window, Neliel' they heard and turned to greet the new arrival.

'Otou-san! Welcome home!' the little girl welcomed, jumping on her father's arms.

'Good evening, Neliel. How was your day? Did you have fun with Hinamori-san?' the brown haired man asked her, smiling warmly at the baby-sitter, who lowered her gaze and blushed slightly.

'Yeees, she took me to the park after school!'

'I-I'll see you all tomorrow' the brown haired woman said shyly, grabbing her bag and waving at Neliel from the door.

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the wall, staring at the creepy guy who was accompanying his father.

'My, Grimmy, ya are so grown up aren't ya?' the silver haired guy said to him.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, glancing at him.

'Who the hell are you?' he asked.

'Ya have bad temper, haven't ya? My name is Ichimaru Gin, and I'm a... collaborator who works with yer father' he informed, wearing a big smirk in his weird face.

'Yeah, whatever. I don't fucking care'

'Grimmjow, why were you menacing your little sister?' he heard, and turned his head aside to glance at his father.

'Your stupid little daughter was dropping drool in my freakin' face, what were you expecting, brat? Candies?' he replied annoyed.

'Oni-chan was staring into space and didn't pay me attention' Neliel said, sticking out her tongue.

'Well, well, your brother is in the age, but he won't harm you on purpose, so don't take him too serious, Nel' Aizen said, putting down her daugther.

'In the age? What the hell that means?' Grimmjow snapped, losing his patience.

'My, my, so ya are in love, aren't ya, Grimmy?' the creepy guy mocked, still wearing his big smirk.

'S-shut the hell up! I can't freakin' stand you!'

'Grimmjow, watch your mouth, you don't want to appall our guest' his father gently warned him.

'Yeah, like I care' he stated sarcastically, after his father left the room, followed by a noisy Nel.

'So, how does she look?' the creepy guy asked.

'Huh?'

'The girl ya are in love with. How she looks?'

'Tsk, I'm not in love with anyone, moron, just mind your own business' the blue haired male snapped. This guy... His smile was making him nervous. _How does she look?_ Why the hell was he asking such a thing? Rukia looks like...

He tried to find the appropiate words, but that freaking song stucked in his brain for two days, spoke for him. _I try to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful. Damn girl..._ 'Sexy bitch' he muttered, inadvertantly, with a crooked smile.

'Excuse me?'

Grimmjow glanced at the grinning man. Definitely, he couldn't freaking stand this man.

'Never mind' he replied, grabbing his backpack and heading to the stairs. Time to watch some sex tape.

* * *

**Ah, Grimmjow and Gin hit it off, don't they? *sarcastic mode* hehe ^^**

**By the way, I got this song stuck in my head for three days now, and I find myself singing "_Damn, she's sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, damn.._.", in the shower, while cooking, when tidying my room, while reading my notes... So I had to include it in my story as a desperate way to get rid of it... But to be honest, I haven't yet.**

**True story.**


	4. Renji's anger

**Chapter 4! Introducing some new characters and knowing better the kind of friendship between Renji and Rukia. Hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews, favs and follows, and please let me know your opinions, they're important to me ^^.**

* * *

He grabbed her roughly and slammed her against the wall. She could feel his huge bulge through the fabric of his pants. They were kissing fiercely, ripping their clothes, the urge was unstoppable...

_'Make me your king' _he had demanded, after throwing her in the matress and placed himself over her...

* * *

Rukia suddenly awakened, covered by sweat and breathing hard. What was with that weird dream? Was she dreaming about that... about _that bastard_? Unbelievable!

She threw aside the messy sheets and got up, yawning. Two days had passed since... Well, it's been two days. Fortunately for her, he hadn't showed up in her place, as she had been fearing. He just sent her a whatsapp "kindly" reminding her how sexy she was in their sex tape. She had thrown her phone against the wall after reading it. How could he watch the video without asking her first? Although, that didn't make any sense... He had drugged her, took her innocence and recorded it with his hidden camera. What was the point of getting upset because he was watching the video? It was expected, after all he is _The Bastard_.

So she picked up the phone from the floor and started to browse in his profile. His profile picture was one in which he had adopted a cocky pose, as usual, and she couldn't obviate the intensity of his impressive cerulean eyes. He was handsome. Very attractive. _'And you, Kuchiki Rukia, you are an absolutely imbecile!'_ she scolded herself for her thoughts. _'He's a bastard, The-Bas-tard'_she reminded herself.

She had continued snooping his profile, until she read his status: _I'm the freakin' king, and there's nothing left to say._

Ok, that was to much egocentrism, even for him.

Maybe that's why she had had that odd dream... Yeah, that's why, just a mental lapse, nothing to worry about.

'Rukia! Get up, you lazy ass!' she heard outside.

She leaned out of the window to reply:

'How do you dare to call me lazy ass, Renji? Today is Sunday, for God's sake! Everybody gets up later!'

'Not everyone' he pointed, smirking. 'So, have you had your breakfast, Miss Lazy Ass?'

'No, I haven't'

'Then hurry up and let's go to get something to eat, I'm starving!' the red haired man said.

'Jeez, I cannot get rid of you, not even in your day off' she teased, going inside to put some clothes on.

When she was ready, she said goodbye to her cat and ran downstairs to join her friend.

'Where are we going?' she asked, once they were in his car, driving through the deserted streets.

'Matsumoto's café. She makes the best pancakes in the whole world' he assured her.

She simply nodded and remained silent for the rest of the ride. She noticed he wasn't wearing any bandana today, so his weird tattoos were more than visible under his bright red hair, which it was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing sunglasses, as always, and a white casual shirt. She could catch a glimpse of his uncovered upper chest, and she found out he had more tattoos in that area. She smiled slightly. This guy was obsessed with tattoos and sunglasses.

'Here we are, Rukia' he announced, parking his black Honda Civic in front of a modest bar.

Rukia observed the entrance._ Rangiku's Café. Open til dawn._ Open til dawn? Well, that was odd for a cafe which serves pancakes...

'Come on, Rukia, I'm dying of hunger' she heard before being pushed towards the cafe.

'Ohaiooooo, Abarai-kun! How you doing? You've brought a friend!' Rukia watched intently at the busty honey-haired lady who was approaching them. She was wearing a black kimono with a pink scarf over her shoulders. She was more than busty. Rukia was doubting if that kind of bra size could ever exist. 'Wow, isn't she cute? What's your name little lady?'

'Em, K-Kuchiki Rukia, ma'am' she responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable around her.

'Pleased to meet you, Rukia-chan, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto' the curvaceous lady said, placing an arm over her tiny shoulders. Rukia blushed and gazed at her friend for any kind of help, but it seemed like he was enjoying her awkward position. 'Why haven't you brought her before, Renji? I didn't know you have a girlfriend...'

'Ah, no, no, no, he's not my boyfriend' Rukia said quickly, slightly blushed.

'Aha! I knew it. How would you possible find a girl having those weird eyebrows?' the busty girl teased him, narrowing her beautiful blue eyes and smirking wickedly. Rukia couldn't hold her own laughter.

'You bitch...' he snapped, apparently offended.'Why don't you prepare us some of your pancakes before you fall asleep in the stockroom, like the other day? Surely you got the worst hangover ever...'.

'W-what? I-I wasn't drunk that day, and I didn't fall asleep... I was just resting my eyes' she protested, crossing her arms over her generous bosom.

'That's not true, Matsumoto. We all could hear your snorings loud and clear' someone said from the door and the three of them turned around to greet the new arrivals.

'Yo, Shuhei, Izuru, how is it going?'

'Hey, Renji, it's been a while. I haven't seen you in ages!' a black haired guy said, and Rukia noticed he has a tattoo in his face. _69? Ah, no wonder how they become friends_, she thought.

'That's because I have a job and I'm studying my degree, Shuhei. I barely get any free time' Renji said, shaking hands with both the men.

'Neither do I, especially now that I've been promoted as the journal editor' the black haired male said. 'Where is Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san? Are you alone today?'

'It's his day off, poor Toshiro. He's graduating this year so I've decided to give him some days off' Matsumoto said, heading to the kitchen, to cook her famous pancakes.

'Oh, no wonder why the cafe isn't full of hormonal teenagers...' Renji said sarcastically. 'That guy is like a magnet for them...'.

'Oh, Abarai-kun, is she your girlfriend?' the blond man asked, staring at Rukia.

'N-no, s-she's not my girlfriend! And stop being so polite and address me by my name, Izuru. Oi, Rukia this are Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru. Guys, she is Kuchiki Rukia, my boss' little sister and a very close friend, so don't you dare to behave improperly around her or I'll kill you without a second thought'.

'Ah, Abarai-kun, if you kill them in my restaurant, you'll be the one mopping their blood after' they heard the singsong voice of Matsumoto from the kitchen.

'D-did she actually hear us?' the man named Kira Izuru babbled. Rukia watched him closely. His blonde hair was hidding one of his blue eyes, and Rukia found him a bit gloomy.

'Despite her airhead appearence, she could be a dangerous one' Hisagi said in a subdued voice.

'I heard you, Hisagi-kun' Matsumoto said.

All of them bursted into laughter.

When the pancakes were ready, all of them sat down around one of the wooden tables. The cafe was small and cozy, decorated with a few posters, most of them with japanese haikus.

'Do you like it, Rukia-chan?' the blonde man asked her while she was reading one of the haikus, which it said: "_The persimmon tree bears fruit. Aaah, the persimmon tree bears fruit again this year". _'I wrote it' he said, proudly.

Rukia stared at him, unsure of what to say about it.

'Well... I think I like Rangiku's pancakes the most' she answered timidly, and to her surprise, all of them burst out laughing.

'Ah, you are something, aren't you?' Hisagi said to her, rubbing the back of his head. 'Izuru is a haiku writer, and he had actually wrote plenty for my editorial. He has even been awarded for the one you were reading earlier' he explained, to Rukia's amusement.

'You... You own an editorial?' she asked stunned. He seemed too young to own one.

'Well, it's not entirely mine. Soukyoku's magazine is part of a big enterprise which has several editorials, but we can say that Soukyoku is mine, at least in duties terms'.

Rukia recalled Grimmjow's phrase: '_Am I not the hottest millionaire guy of the year? Or so it's said in Soukyoku's magazine..._' So this guy was running the editorial of this magazine... .

'Yeah, Rukia, and he's the best guitar player I've met. He's the guitarist of a local rock band' Renji said, winking an eye to her. He knew how hard it was for her to make friends, however, she seemed quite relaxed around them. He felt happy for her, it had been a good idea to bring her there.

After an hour or so, they decided to leave the bar and said goodbye to Izuru, Shuhei and Matsumoto. Rukia was exchanging telephone numbers with them before leave.

'Oh, Renji, your friends are so nice!' she said, while walking to the car.

'Glad to see you get along. Rukia, I wanna talk to you, care for a walk?' Renji asked.

'Mmm, ok'.

When they reached a park nearby, Renji cleared his throat.

'Your brother has asked me to drive you to your new school tomorrow' he said, staring at the horizon.

'You don't need to if you don't want. I can take the bus' Rukia replied worriedly. She didn't want to bother him, after all, he was working for his brother, he wasn't her driver.

'What? No, it's ok. But I'm curious... First, your brother makes the arrangements to move, then he decides to stay after you tell him Aizen wasn't going to kick him out. Now, you seem eager to attend Karakura's high school. It's more than half an hour from here... Plus, we haven't spoken about what Grimmjow told you the other day'.

Rukia sighed quietly, spacing out momentarely. Lies. All she could do was to tell him lies.

'Well, I liked that school so much when I visited it the other day. And I don't mind if it's far away from here' she replied, faking a big smile.

'You... really seem happy with the fact' Renji noticed, scowling at her sudden happiness.

'Yes! I'm looking forward to start my studies there! Did I tell you it has a dojo? And it's three times bigger than my current school'.

She didn't know how could she manage to fake her childish excitement when she was feeling so down inside. But being an accomplished actress was one of her many virtues.

Renji wasn't sure about what to say. If she was truly convinced, and she seemed so, it was pointless to continue this conversation.

'Ok, if you say so... What about Grimmjow? What did he tell you?'

'Oh, he apologized to me, actually. He assured me my brother wouldn't get fired, and that he doesn't want to marry me'.

This wasn't a lie, but it wasn't all the truth either.

Renji frowned skeptically. He was about to reply sarcastically when they were suddenly interrupted by an arrogant voice.

'Hey, shortie, whatcha doing here?'

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. Not now. No, this couldn't be a coincidence... Was this bastard spying her?

Renji and Rukia turned to meet Grimmjow, who was walking towards them. Renji noticed the slight trembling of Rukia's body. Something was wrong here.

'Well, she's having a walk with her best friend. Got a problem with that?' the red haired guy snapped, stepping before him, so Rukia was safe behind him.

'Tsk, I didn't say I had a problem with that. But if you insist, I may show you a lesson or two, pineapple' Grimmjow scoffed, glancing dismissively at his spiky ponytail.

'I see you're willing to end in the hospital today...' Renji started, cracking his knuckles.

The way Grimmjow eyed at Rukia, made her react before something else could happen.

'Wait, Renji, don't start a fight!' she demanded, standing between them.

'That's my chick' the blue haired guy said, leaving Renji speechless.

'So, Grimmjow, mmm, would you mind to meet me later? I'm having a great time with my best friend and...'.

'Come here' he commanded, and Rukia obeyed, getting close to him. Grimmjow placed his rough hand in her shoulder and bent down to her ear, saying: 'You can introduce me as your _fuckbuddie_, if you are unwilling to introduce me as your boyfriend' he whispered in her ear, causing her to redden intensely.

'Go to hell' she spat bitterly.

Grimmjow smirked and removed his hand from her shoulder.

'I'll see you later, shortie. Bye now' he said, turning aside and walking away from them.

'The-fuck-just-happened, Rukia? What the hell did he tell you?' Renji shouted, feeling the rage running through his veins.

'Nothing serious, Renji. I-I'm dating him, that's all' she replied, trying to downplay the issue.

'Excuse me? You're dating that guy? Like I would believe such a nonsense! The Rukia I know wouldn't date a guy like him ever! So spit it out, Rukia, what the hell is going on?'

Rukia stepped back, a bit startled. She had never seen Renji so angry before, and he was quite scary when he was like that.

'Did he threaten you? Is that it? He's taking advantage of you, isn't he? That's why you were trembling when he suddenly appeared, and that's why you let him touch you'.

Rukia glanced at him helplessly. What could she say? _Yes, he's going to sell out our video tape if I reveal what he'd done to me_... There was no possible way she would confess this.

'Jeez, Renji, are you deaf or something? I told you, I'm dating him! He's not what you think he is, despite his cocky attitude, he's a good guy and I like him!' she shouted back, trying to look as convinced as possible. Renji's eyes widened. 'Who do you think you are?' she continued relentlessly. 'Stop nosing into my private life!'

Renji's gaze became menacing. All of sudden, he grasped her neck with one hand and slammed her body against a lamp-post.

She whined, feeling the pain run through her back, but before she could say a word, Renji kissed her roughly, leaving her speechless.

When he drew away his face, Rukia, still unable to speak, stared at him in total dismay. He had kissed her... D-did he really kiss her?

'R-Renji... why?' she simply said, feeling the tears coming up.

'Why? Well, since it's so easy to scare you, I've decided to do the same as Grimmjow. To scare you and take advantage of it. How does it feel?' he said harshly, still keeping his grip on her frail neck.

_Shit_. He knew her so well. She couldn't fool him. Shit.

Tears rolled down her face, ending on Renji's hand. He released her then, and held her shoulders.

'Are you gonna tell me now what he has done to you?' he asked softly, aware that, now that she had finally crumbled, it would be easier to make her tell the truth.

Rukia shook her head violently.

'I can't! I can't, Renji, I'm sorry! Please, take me back home!' she sobbed uncontrollably, shuddering.

'Rukia...' he murmured, feeling guilty. He wasn't pretending to make her cry, he just wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to remind her she could count on him, and that, no matter how, he would always help her.

That fucking Grimmjow... What the hell he'd done to make her feel so low? He would find it out. He would, and Grimmjow will pay for every tear she has shed.

* * *

**Hmmm lamp-post scene... déjà-vu feeling? *troll like a sir* :P**


	5. Unwelcome guest, unexpected sex

**Finally cahpter 5! Lemonade for everyone ^^. Please comment and review ;)**

* * *

He had insisted on staying with her until she could calm down, but she just assured him her brother was at home and she wouldn't be alone. Renji didn't seem convinced at all, however, he decided to respect her decision. His Honda Civic was now fading out in the distance. She sighed and entered in her house, wiping her face, streaked with tears.

She was still flipping out... It was hard to believe what had happened... Renji kissing her was... disturbing. And yet, she couldn't be angry at him. In a very unsual way, he was just trying to help her. He was always acting extremely overprotective towards her, so he was probably deadly worried after witness the little scene between her and the blue haired bastard.

He was her best friend, he probably felt betrayed after he had to hear the bunch of lies she had told to him...

She had never lied him before...

Ah, poor Renji. And damn _bastard_... He was the cause of Renji's rage, and the cause of her distress. It was his fault, what had happened in the park it was all his fault...

'How I hate you, stupid Grimmjow...' she was grumbling, while going up the stairs to enclose herself in her room. She didn't want to see anyone else for the rest of the day.

When Rukia closed the door of her room and turned aside, she nearly screamed when she saw _him_ leaning in her bed.

'What-are-you-doing-in MY ROOM?' she cried hysterically. Not now, not him... She wasn't in the mood right now.

Grimmjow glanced at her, indifferent. Her cat was lying on his stomach, and it was allowing him to stroke its back.

'I climbed' he simply said.

Kill him. Just kill him. That was her main thought. But Rukia knew her brother was in the house, and, although it was huge enough, he could hear them... The situation would be beyond embarrassment, then. Ok, kill him later. First kick him out.

'Why are you here? My nii-sama is in the house...' she muttered, leaning her back on the door and massaging her aching temples.

'I just wanted to see you. It's been three days and tomorrow you'll go back to school and I have my classes and my appointments with several agencies, so I won't be able to be with you' he explained, staring at the ceiling.

'Appointments? Agencies?' she asked, curiosity now replacing her killer instinct.

'Yeah, model agencies' he simply answered.

'Oh, yes. I forgot I was talking to Mr. Hottest Guy of the Year' she mocked sarcastically.

Grimmjow glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

'Jealous, shortie?' he asked smugly.

'Not at all. I just wonder why everybody finds you that hot' she stated, but she had to admit that he was hot, indeed. A bastard, but a hot bastard nonetheless.

'Well, stop wonder and let's find out why' he said, standing up and stepping towards her.

'Don't you dare... Not here...' she warned, but Grimmjow ignored her words and grabbed her forearms before kissing her.

'Don't worry... he didn't have to hear us... if you manage to control yourself' he pointed wickedly.

'Tsk, as if I would behave like I did when you drugged me. I told you, you can have me physically, but I won't reciprocate. And you won't have me physically forever, I will find a way to get rid of you' she promised, struggling to free herself.

'Aren't you too brave for a girl of your size?' he teased, cupping her cheeks.

'Scram, you dimwit!' she yelled, shoving him with all her might.

Grimmjow grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. Rukia held back a scream of pain and stared at him, seething.

'Don't screw with me, lady. If I allowed you to insult me and hit me the other day, it was because you were under the drugs effects. But don't you think I'll go easy on you if you fuck with me, do I make myself clear?' he warned, tightening his grip, causing her to choke.

When he released her, and before she could get her breath back, she kicked him with all her strenght in his balls and without a second thought, she jumped out the window, falling elegantly on the ground, and started to run as if her life depended on it.

After a couple of meters, Rukia started to regret her outright rashness. She couldn't believe what she had just done, knowing that he would get his revenge, moreover, knowing that he had that damned tape! But there she was, pissing him off. Why was she vainly confronting him, when he was clearly the one who had the upper hand? She fought back the tears that were welling up in her beautiful indigo eyes. No, she wouldn't cry anymore. She wouldn't show him any sign of weakness.

One thing was sure: she just couldn't give herself to him that easily, even though she was fully aware he would punish her for what she had done. But she actually didn't care.

Rukia ran across the alleys, ignoring the people who looked at her inquisitively, and ignoring her gasps and her aching lungs. Just running away. Run.

When she was about to reach the park, she felt his presence at her right side. This bastard was too fast. Before she could react, Grimmjow kicked her in the flank, causing her to fall to the ground, rolling over herself a couple of meters.

'Bastard...' she hissed venomously, lifting her head and watching him walking towards her. He was grinning maliciously, his narrowed eyes staring at her with lust.

You are something, shortie' he scoffed. 'I can't freaking believe you had guts enough to screw with me after all the things I told you. I thought I scared you, but it seems that menaces aren't enough to scare you'. Grimmjow's smirk turned sadistic, and Rukia felt the panic building up inside her.

She got up off the ground with difficult, and started to run again towards the park. If she could reach any kind of tree, she would be safe, at least for a while. But, unfortunately for her, Grimmjow's speed was greater.

When he was about to kick her again, she jumped back, dodging his attack. So her karate lessons weren't a waste of time after all. He tried again, but Rukia easily avoided him and was now running again, towards a bunch of bushes.

'Know what, shortie? I'm enjoying this hunt a LOT!'

She heard him howling behind her. He was truly enjoying this, the stupid animalistic bastard...

Rukia jumped over the bushes and managed to hide herself before he appeared. Not daring even to breath, she mentally prayed. '_Don't find me, don't find me. Just get lost and leave me alone_'.

However, she was suddenly grabbed by her ankle and dragged out of the bushes. To her dismay, she was lifted in the air, to end hanging upside-down.

'Whoa, look what I found to eat' Grimmjow cooed, shaking her like a weightless doll.

'Get off me, jackass, I'm showing my panties, put me down this instant!' she demanded, struggling to free herself. Her head was just a few inches from the grass, and she was trying to keep her skirt on place, but it was being a difficult task due to her position.

Grimmjow dropped her carelessly, her head ending painfully on the grass. 'Well, at least it's not cement' she thought, trying to stand up, but being rudely pushed by a strong force. When she opened her eyes, he was on top of her.

'Rukia... Time to pay for what you've done' he hissed, licking his lips.

When he lifted his fist, Rukia covered her face with her arms and cringed, but the blow never came.

To her total dismay, he had begun to take off her dress.

'No! Not here, not here, please!' she begged, struggling to keep her clothes on.

Grimmjow slapped her hands away, smirking smugly.

'No one is gonna see us, we're covered by the bushes. Just be quiet' he said, kissing her roughly.

Rukia trapped his lower lip between her teeth, and bit it fiercely, until it started to bleed. He raised his head up, wiping his bloody lips with the back of his hand.

'Yo, I didn't know you were a vampire' he teased, trying to kiss her again.

She lifted her arms, pushing away his head. 'I'm not, I just want you to get away from me!'

'Tsk, that's up to me, shortie. Do I have to remember you our deal, Kuchiki Rukia?' he mocked, pulling away the bang that fell over Rukia's face.

'Does our deal allow you to rape me whenever you feel like?' she asked in a subdued voice.

Grimmjow scowled, observing her concerned expression.

'Shut up' he snapped, kissing her again. And, to her astonishment, his kiss wasn't violent this time.

'Are you afraid of losing you lip if you kiss me forcefully?' she mocked after Grimmjow moved away his lips from hers.

He rolled his cat-like eyes in annoyance, seriously contemplating to bash her head against one of the trees around.

'So you like it rough after all' he stated, glaring at her.

Rukia turned her head aside to avoid his intense gaze. 'If it is with you, I don't like it in any way' she replied emotionlessly.

'You wish' he stated, kissing her again.

She remained motionless beneath him, feeling his warm lips against hers. She could experience the metallic taste of his blood during the kiss, and she wondered if it hurt him. She had bitten him strongly.

To her surprise, she found herself licking his swollen lip tenderly, but immediately stopped when she realized of it.

'Why'd you stop, I like it...' Grimmjow purred, biting gently her earlobe.

The petite girl didn't say anything. He continued kissing and biting her neck, her collarbone and her abdomen. She was slowly relaxing and he took his time to make her lose her tenseness. When she seemed relaxed enough, he removed her flowered dress.

'N-no...' she protested weakly.

'Ssssh...'

Grimmjow started to kiss her breast through the lacy bra she was wearing. He smirked when she, inadvertantly arched her back.

Grimmjow lifted her and placed her over her dress, so she'd be more comfortable. He kissed her again, a long and intense kiss.

Rukia found herself responding to his kiss, slightly parting her lips, allowing him entering her mouth. His tongue slowly plunged inside her warm and slick cave.

Why was he being so gentle with her so sudden? She was angry with herself for responding. She wasn't supposed to enjoy this, and she won't. She won't enjoy making out with _The Bastard_, even less to have sex with him...

'You're so hot, Rukia, ya know that?' he whispered in her ear, while running one of his hands over her thighs.

Rukia wondered how could he find her "hot". Compared to the girls that used to surround him, she was paler, tinier, shorter, and, surely, she had the flattest breast of all.

He moved his hand up, and was now stroking her inner thighs, reaching her crotch. Then, he placed his hand on her panties, and started to rub her clit through the cotton fabric of her white panties, causing an immediate reaction. Rukia shot her head up and bit her lower lip, in an attempt to muffle her moan.

'Sssh... Don't be so noisy, shortie... Unless you want some audience watching our show...'

Rukia felt her cheeks blushing intensely, now angrier with herself than before. Why was she reacting when she clearly didn't want this?

He continued caressing her body, kissing and biting her neck, working on her clit and enjoying her confusion. She was not expecting to enjoy this. _I won't never ever reciprocate._.. Tsk, this bitch... She will have to eat her own words.

Grimmjow pulled down her panties rudely, causing her to whine at his sudden violence. He parted her legs and placed himself between them. Rukia noticed his bulge through his pants, but he wasn't planning to release it right now. He wanted to play with her a little more.

He slipped his tongue over her jaw line, running it down, cupping her breast over her bra, licking her abdomen, her navel... her crotch...

Rukia could see the stars when he started to tease her clit with his tongue. A torrent of juices coated his tongue when he introduced it in her wet hole, licking her swollen lips and biting them gently.

Rukia was pulling locks of his blue hair, fighting to suppress her moans, squirming. He continued relentlessly, until she reached her orgasm. She arched her back, rubbing her body against him, and biting her lower lip so she wouldn't release her groans of pleasure.

Before she could regain her lucidity, Grimmjow pulled out his powerful member, inserting it inside her roughly, while suffocating her scream of pain by locking his lips on hers.

He placed his huge rough hand on her little mouth, muffling her moans, and at the same time, ramming hard in her tightness.

'See, Rukia? I told you, you would like it... Didn't you say you won't reciprocate?' he purred, thrusting deeper, causing her eyes to roll in pleasure, while her legs tensed up around his waist.

He kept his hand on her mouth, staring at her, so he wouldn't miss anything. Rukia was having trouble focusing her vision, thanks to Grimmjow's mercilessly thrusts. He was grinning arrogantly, amazed by her reaction.

'I don't think you would mind being watched at this point, Rukia, so I'm gonna let you scream' he decided, loosening his grip on her mouth, under the imploring gaze of the raven haired girl, who was shaking her head while muttering a 'no'.

Rukia was sliding beneath him, due to the strenght of his thrusts, and she was biting her own arm to keep herself silent.

Grimmjow grabbed her legs and continued impaling her, going deeper and faster ever more. The risk of being caught while getting laid, was freaking exciting, but he decided to finish her "torture" before she could tear her arm with her own bite.

Before he came, he took out his pulsating cock and rubbed it until he finally released his sperm over her abdomen.

Rukia's eyes grew wider as ever. She couldn't believe what he had just done... being covered by his sperm was the most filthy thing she had seen ever! What's even worse, she found it both repulsing and fascinating...

'Sorry 'bout this, but I don't wanna start having babies, you know? I have enough with my little sister...' he said, quickly cleaning the mess he had caused with some leafs, under the shocked gaze of Rukia. He glanced at her almost apologetically.

When Rukia could finally speak, she didn't know what to say, so she put her clothes on and remained there, lying on the grass, staring at the blue sky, thoughtfully.

What the hell was going on with her? Did she actually enjoyed the sex with him? With no drugs at all? How was it possible? Was she developing some kind of addiction? Is that it? Was she addicted to him?

Grimmjow was lying next to her, his arms on the back of his head, glancing at her inquisitively. He was clueless about what she was thinking and he didn't really care. But somehow, he found himself asking her:

'Wanna go to a restaurant this weekend?'

Rukia glanced up at him, her eyes revealing the astonishment he had caused to her. He smirked slightly, he wasn't the type of guy who brings flowers and chocolates, nor the guy who takes his woman out for a dinner, or to the cinema, or that kind of nuisances. He didn't know what sort of urge had rushed him to say that, but to watch her puzzled face was just priceless!

'Mmm... ok' she replied gingerly. A "no" would have meant a "yes" for him, so what else could she have answered?

'Cool'.

* * *

**No way! Did he ask her for a date? I'm dying to know what would happen in that date! Wait... I'm the one who has to write what would happen... *runsaway***


	6. Kurosaki Ichigo?

**Finally I could update!**

**A light chapter before enter fully into dark things :P.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

When Rukia stepped out of the car, she gulped at the sight of Karakura high school. She was nervous. A new school meant new schoolmates, new teachers, new schedules... It was going to be hard. She was starting to regret her decision, but there's was no turning back. It was her very first own decision, although it was made thanks to a certain blue haired man... But it was her decision after all, so she would deal with it as the Kuchiki she was.

'Good luck, Rukia' she heard, and turned to see Renji, who avoided her gaze. He hadn't mentioned anything about their discussion, the kiss, Grimmjow... nothing. Neither had she. Perhaps if they could pretend as if nothing had happened, they would keep their friendship as before...

'Thanks, Renji' she replied, and began to walk towards the gates of the school, heading to her class, swinging her briefcase while walking and enjoying the warm breeze of may. It smelled like spring.

'Class 3-2, class 3-2... let's see' the girl was murmuring, while walking across the corridor, full of teenagers. 'Ah, here it is, which one could be my seat?' she wondered, glancing around.

There was a bunch of teenagers, most of them standing and speaking, others were sitting in their desks, and some of them were next to the windows. Rukia felt a bit out of place.

'Hi!' she heard behind her, and turned, a bit startled, to see who had spoken. 'Are you a new student?'

'Y-yes, I am' she responded, watching intently at the auburn haired girl. She was taller than her and curvaceous, with big breasts. Her hair was soft and long, and she seemed nice and kind.

'Ah, then welcome to Karakura high school! I'm Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you, emm...'

'Kuchiki Rukia'.

'Ah, Kuchi...ki? You... you mean Kuchiki from Kuchiki's clan? T-the noble one?'

Rukia sighed. She had no idea her family was so famous, even there.

'Yes, I'm a Kuchiki' she replied tiredly.

Orihime's eyes sparkled in excitement.

'I can't believe it, a Kuchiki in our school!' she yelled, slightly jumping in her childish joy.

'Em, I-I would like to keep my identity as a private matter, Inoue-san' Rukia said, trying to calm down the auburn haired girl.

'Oh, ok, Kuchiki-san, that won't be a problem' she promised, smiling warmly.

'Fine...'

'Ah, look, Tatsuki-chan! We have a new transfer student! And she is a noble from the Kuchiki's clan!' the busty girl shouted to a black haired schoolgirl.

Rukia face palmed her forehead. This girl was a total airhead.

'Ok, class, welcome back!'

Everybody turned to greet their teacher.

'Come on, go back to your seats and stop talking. I can't believe you've managed to survive a weekend more, guys, but anyways, this is our last year before graduation! I hope you've studied during these days as if your life depended on it...'.

Rukia was literally flipping out listening to the teacher. She hadn't seen such an informal professor in her whole life.

'Kuchiki, please, come closer!' Rukia heard, and she realized she had zoned out in the middle of the class.

A little embarrased, she walked towards the teacher's desk, trying to remember her name. It was Misato?

'Well, she's a new student in our class, so welcome her appropiately!'

'Welcome, Kuchiki-san' a chorus of bored voices said.

'So, Kuchiki, what could you tell us about yourself?' the teacher asked her, smiling.

'Well.. em, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I'm 17. I'm living in the neighboring city and I was attending Seireitei High school. Pleased to meet you and I hope we could all get along' she recited, while smiling innocently. She wasn't sure about how to act with all these people, and Renji had advised her to speak colloquially and to not act bossy or superior around them, so she decided to adopt an innocent attitude until she could learn how her new classmates normally behaved.

'Good luck in our class, Kuchiki! Now please, take a seat next to Kurosaki, and let's start today's lesson...'

Rukia noticed the empty desk, and walked towards it. When she realized who was her nearest classmate, she gasped in surprise.

The guy raised his head and stared at her indifferent, lifting an eyebrow.

Rukia realized why the name "Kurosaki" sounded familiar to her.

'Kurosaki... Ichigo' she mumbled, staring at him intensely.

'Huh?' the orange haired guy said, wondering what was going on with that petite girl who seemed to know him.

'Kuchiki, is there anything wrong?' the teacher asked, and Rukia hastened to sit down on her chair, feeling a shot of pain between her legs. That bastard was going to literally break her with such treatment... She blushed intensely, wondering if someone had noticed her slight jump or her wince, or, furthermore, if it was noticeable she wasn't a virgin anymore. _Bastard..._

'Nothing wrong, sensei' she assured, trying to look as innocent as possible.

'Perfect. Now, open your math books, page fourteen, and let's see if someone of you has been studying this weekend...'

Rukia glanced at the orange haired guy, who had his gaze fixed in his math book. No, she wasn't mistaken. It was him. Kurosaki Ichigo. Her childhood's best friend.

* * *

The bell anounced the end of the classes and the students prepared themselves to eat their lunchs. Rukia observed how the groups were abandoning the classroom and sighed, pulling out her own lunch box from her briefcase.

'Kuchiki-san, would you like to eat your lunch with us?'

Rukia looked up at the auburn haired girl, who was smiling at her warmly, swinging her lunch box.

'Well, em...' Rukia glanced around, instantly spotting Ichigo's orange hair. She wanted to speak with him, but it seemed he hasn't recognized her yet, and he was leaving the classroom with a couple of schoolboys. So she decided she'll have her lunch with this nice but airheaded girl, and she could speak with him later. 'I would love to share our meals, Inoue-san' she said in an eloquent tone, faking a big smile.

'Yay! Let's go, Kuchiki-san!'. Orihime grabbed her arm and almost dragged her out of the building. 'The guys use to eat in the rooftop, but we always eat lunch in schoolyard or inside the classroom if it's cold' she explained to Rukia. Rukia smiled and nodded politely.

'Yo, Orihime, what did it take you so long?' a black haired girl asked, joining their walk.

'Ah, Tatsuki-chan, she's Kuchiki Rukia! She's going to eat with us today! And tomorrow and the rest of the year, if you want to, Kuchiki-san' Orihime spoke cheerfully.

'Well, nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san, I'm Arisawa Tatsuki' the tomboyish girl introduced herself in a familiar way. 'I hope Orihime won't bring you some of her weird meals for tomorrow...' she added, winking an eye, and Rukia wondered what she meant with that.

'Tatsuki-chan, you're being mean! Of course I'll cook something for you, Kuchiki-san. Tatsuki-chan doesn't like my food inventions, but I'm sure you'd like them' Orihime said, smiling again.

'Yes, Inoue-san, I'm sure I'd love them' Rukia replied, and Tatsuki chuckled ironically, shaking her head.

'Here we are!' Orihime announced when they reached a couple of trees. Beneath them, there was a group of girls, who waved at them. 'Everyone, she's Kuchiki Rukia! She's going to join us today! And tomorrow! And the rest of...!'

'Ok, ok, Orihime, we got it' Tatsuki cut her off, while patting her head in a paternal way.

'Hello, Kuchiki-san! I'm Honsho Chizuru!' a girl with short red hair and red framing glasses said. 'Wow, you are sooo cuuuute, Rukia-chan' she added, standing up to study her closer with a strange look in her purple eyes. Rukia felt immediately uncomfortable.

'Chizuru, get out the way!' Tatsuki bellowed, kicking her in the back. Chizuru fell gracelessly on the grass.

'Aaagh, T-Tatsuki-chan, nice kick. But you don't need to worry, I'm not going to harrass, Kuchiki-san, although she's cute, there is only one in my heart! And that one is you, Hime!' she declared, jumping over the bemused auburn haired girl, but ending again on the ground, holding her stomach after being punched by Tatsuki. 'N-nice punch'.

'Shut up, you pervert!' Tatsuki snapped, clenching her fist and shaking it menacingly.

'Kuchiki-san, forgive them. They are noisy and childish. My name is Kunieda Ryo. Pleased to meet you'. The girl who had just spoken, had very long black hair, and she didn't withdraw her eyes from the book she was reading.

'I'm Ogawa Michuru, nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san' a girl with short brown hair introduced herself.

The other girl introduced herself as Natsui Mahana, and after the greets, they sat on the grass and ate their meals, chatting and gossiping. Rukia stayed silent, listening to the girls.

'Kuchiki-san, is it true that you come from a noble family?' the girl named Natsui Mahana asked her.

The rest of the girls awaited for her response, except the girl named Kunieda Ryo, who kept her gaze on her book.

'Well, ahem... I... I'm not noble at all, we are just a normal family' Rukia replied smiling widely.

'Ah, but Kuchikis are famous because of their noble blood. Aren't you the descendants of a noble clan that reigned the area in IX century? There are a lot of stories about the Kuchiki family from that time, and they've lasted until now basically arranging marriages between themselves' Natsui Mahana explained, accurate.

Rukia was stunned. As a member of the clan, she had learnt Kuchiki's background, but she wasn't aware they were so well known in modern times. After all, there weren't many of them alive, and their supposed noble blood was not so noble... especially her and her brother's blood. Their mother, Hisana, was a Kuchiki, but their father was from a humble family...

Their business had disappeared years ago, and the members of the clan were retired and lived dispersed through Japan. That's why the elders of the clan had approved her brother as the heir of the business and as the head of the clan, even though his blood wasn't pure. Their clan was in decadency for the lack of members, and Rukia and her brother were the only ones alive young enough to lead the clan.

Unwittingly, Rukia had begun to speak about the story of the Kuchiki clan, explaining who they were, and how the few elders of the clan had decided to rely their company on her big brother's hands. How he had to sold the damaged company after the crash on stock market, and how he had to work hard to keep their fortune and to stay as the head of the clan, which eventually would disappear because they were the youngest members alive.

She noticed how easy the words were flowing from her and how comfortable she felt around these girls, though she didn't know them well. It wasn't like that in her previous school. It's not like she was being bullied, nor anything similar, but she felt often isolated and out of place around her schoolmates, and she hadn't managed to be friends with anyone there. Rukia was expecting the same in Karakura, but it seemed like she has eclipsed these girls with her talk. Even Ryo has glanced at her over her book a couple of times, and Chizuru wasn't attempting to lay her hands on Orihime, during Rukia's speech.

'Oh, Kuchiki-san, your story is amazing, but I feel sorry for your family. However, you are not entirely alone, at least you have your brother!' Orihime said to her. 'I lost my brother Sora when I was twelve, so I know you must feel lonely sometimes, Kuchiki-san. But don't worry, you've found us, and I will bring you some leeks dipped in mustard-honey sauce and sesame seeds for tomorrow!'

Rukia smiled at her warmly, but she couldn't help to feel a bit concerned about the food she was planning to bring her... It didn't seem healthy, nor tasty, at all.

'What'd I tell you' Tatsuki said to her, cocking her head and smiling wickedly.

'Well, we have ten minutes more before we start the afternoon classes...' Chizuru was saying, but was interrupted by Rukia's voice.

'Oh, I have to speak to Kurosak...!'. When she realized what she was saying, she stopped dead, but it was late.

'You meant Kurosaki-kun, didn't you, Kuchiki-san?' Orihime said, her tone had suddenly changed, but Rukia was too busy wanting to slap herself to notice it. She didn't know what to say about it. Ichigo seemed unaware of her presence, and she had begun to wonder if he could be another Kurosaki Ichigo, although he had bright orange hair, just like her childhood friend had.

'Hm, em, I-I think I know him, but I'm not pretty sure, so I wanted to ask him first...' she awkwardly explained.

'Oh, so you know Ichigo! What a coincidence! But he hadn't mentioned you before, so maybe you've mistaken him...' Tatsuki intervened, thoughtfully.

'H-how could you be friends with Kurosaki? He is a very scary guy' Michiru said, slightly shivering.

'Scary? Nah, he's a good guy. A big idiot, but a good guy' Tatsuki replied. ' If you want to speak to him, better hurry up, he's usually on the rooftop with Asano, Kojima and Sado' she said looking at Rukia.

'I have to talk to him' she announced. 'I had a great time, thank you very much for all' she thanked, bowing politely before run towards the building.

'Ah, she's nice, isn't she?' Orihime opined, and the girls agreed.

* * *

Rukia crossed the rooftop glancing around. She spotted the orange hair of her former friend and stepped towards him.

'Good afternoon, Kurosaki-kun' she greeted, smiling naively.

The boys turned around.

'Ah, Kuchiki-san, it's you' one of the guys said, brushing his brown hair with his hand. 'We haven't been introduced properly, I'm Asano Keigo, and I'm more than pleased to meet you' he continued, grabbing her hand and keeping it between his own hands.

Rukia withdrew her hand and smiled politely.

'And I'm Kojima Mizuiro, pleased to meet you, Kuchiki-san' the slender guy with black hair said, bowing his head and smiling.

'Sado Yasutora. Hi, transfered student'.

Rukia gasped in surprise when she noticed how huge it was the guy who had just spoken. He had dark skin and brown wavy hair.

'H-hi...' she managed to say.

'Were you looking for me?'

Rukia came out of the trance and glanced at the orange haired boy.

'Yes, hmm, may I speak to you for a minute?'

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and stared at her.

'Ok' he simply said, standing up.

He followed Rukia to a deserted corner of the rooftop, both silent. Rukia was debating what to say to him, and how could she make him remember her. But, to her surprise, he started to speak first:

'It's been a while... Rukia' he said calmly, stuffing his hands on his pockets. Rukia turned to meet his gaze, releasing the breath she had been holding, relieved.

'I-Ichigo...You... look so grown up...' she managed to say.

The orange haired boy smiled at her

'I would like to say the same, but you're still a midget'

Rukia's eyes twitched, and she punched him harshly in the jaw.

'Dimwit! You scared me pretending you didn't know me! What was with that weird attitude?'

Ichigo rubbed his aching jaw, still grinning.

'Sorry. At first I didn't really know who you were, but I realized later. I haven't seen you for eight years, so you can't blame me! How is Byakuya? And why are you studying here, by the way?'

'My brother is ok' she answered, avoiding his latest question. 'What about your mum? Why did she leave us? And why didn't you visit us in all these years?'

Ichigo lowered his gaze, and Rukia wondered if she has said something she shouldn't.

'Ichigo...'

The bell interrupted her. Time to go back to classes.

'Rukia, meet me up after school. I'm sure my father and my sisters will be happy to see you again'

And before she could answer, he joined his friends and left the rooftop.

Rukia sighed deeply. She didn't miss he hadn't mentioned his mother in his invitation. But she wouldn't know why until the end of the class.


	7. Sowing doubts

**Well, here it is, finally.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement, thanks for the new favs and follows. I really appreciate your support and any kind of advice :)**

**At this point, I should warn you of one thing: if you are reading this expecting that Rukia will end paired with the couple you support, be aware that it may happen that she ends with a different one. That said, let's get to the chapter 7. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Grimmjow spent the day lost in thoughts. His manager had reprimended him for not paying attention, and the photographer was beyond annoyance after the photo-shoot, because the blue haired man was doing exactly the opposite of what he had been told.

So they just gave up, it was evident today it wasn't Grimmjow's best day.

Grimmjow left, without saying a word, and decided to pick Rukia up from her school, now that he had free time.

Grimmjow wasn't sure about what to think of the feelings he was developing for the petite girl. He didn't even know how to describe those irritating sentiments. She had been stuck in his damned head the entire day, and no matter what he tried, he ended up thinking about her. Her short raven hair, her deep indigo eyes, her pale face, her little frame... her rounded ass... her cute expressions when they were f... Jeez, there he was again, getting harder than a rock. No wonder why he couldn't focus in his job.

He was just too obsessed with her. Maybe if they fucked a couple of times more, he would eventually lose interest on her, and he could finally get rid of her and his stupid feelings. Yeah, that was the solution.

It was 5 o'clock when he arrived at Sereitei School, so the classes had finished already, and the students were abandoning the center. This has been his school too.

He waited for her, remembering his days as a student. He smirked with cruelty, recalling how the rest of the schoolmates were scared of him, how the girls always did everything he just demanded them, how even the teachers feared him... He was untouchable, everybody knew it, so nobody would dare to mess around with him... nobody but _her..._

_'Hey, Grimmi-chan!'_

_Grimmjow turned around, greatly annoyed. Who the hell had guts enough to address him like that?_

_And there she was, the stupid little bitch he knew three years ago in the park, while her loser brother and his father were talking about who knows..._

_It was her first year in middle school, so she was around twelve. And he had just started high school, but that stupid brat was addressing him as if he was still a kid._

_'Grimmi-chan? Hahahaha, yo, Grimmjow, is this little girl your girlfriend?' one of his friends has teased him._

_Grimmjow jabbed his fist on his stomach, causing the guy to choke and fall on his knees._

_Little Rukia seemed horrified, staring at him with her eyes wide open._

_'Do you want me to punch you too, little bitch?' he has said to her, narrowing his eyes menacingly._

_Rukia just blinked, shocked. She probably was wondering if he recognized her. Poor little thing._

_Grimmjow stepped towards her, he was way taller than the girl, and he tried to intimidate her with his menacing gaze. But Rukia was still there, looking up at him astonished. He was losing his patience. His reputation wasn't going to increase with this little bitch around, so he had to make her understand she had to stay away from him. If someone found out this little girl has won over him in a race, the image he had created about him during all these years would be seriously damaged. And he wasn't going to let that happen._

_'Didn't you hear me?' he asked, shoving her with one of his hands. Rukia fell on her butt and all her books were spread over the ground. But she didn't cry. _

_She just picked herself up from the ground, staring at him coldly. He felt her violet eyes sending daggers towards him. That girl... she wasn't afraid of him._

_Under other circumstances, he wouldn't have hesitated, he would have beaten the hell out of anyone who dared to defy him. But he just couldn't do the same with her. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't._

_So he left her go..._

Where the hell she was, by the way? He had been waiting for her for almost twenty minutes.

'Yo' he said to a group of schoolgirls. 'You know Rukia? Kuchiki Rukia' he asked.

The girls gasped in surprise, realizing who the blue haired guy was.

'You are Aizen Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow ' one of the girls gasped, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

'Yeah, whatever. So you know her or what?' he asked again, losing his temper.

'Kuchiki Rukia hasn't shown up today' other girl said.

'Is she sick?' he questioned, surprised.

'Mmm, no, I think she's not here anymore, the teacher said something about a transfer, but that's all I know'.

Grimmjow frowned skeptically. If she had really left the school, why didn't she tell him anything about it yesterday?

_Shit, this bitch._.. she had tricked him again. How did she manage to always fool him?

He pulled his phone out and sent her a whatsapp asking her where the hell she was. She went online for a second, then, the stupid message _"last time online, 5:25pm"_ appeared under her name.

He started to walk towards his car, while dialling her number _"The number you are trying to call is not reachable"._

Grimmjow went nuts. _Stupid, stupid, stupid bitch!_ How did she dare to read the message and not replying him back? How did she dare to switch off her phone?

He tried like ten times more during his ride to home, receiving no answer at all. Whatever, he would try it later. She has too many things to explain, that little bitch. Dammit. He was boiling in rage. He was going to make sure she won't fool him ever again.

* * *

Rukia was slowly walking out the school, and, at the same time, she was dialling her brother's number. She had already sent a whatsapp to Renji, saying she will stay in Karakura a bit longer, so she will take the bus back home. Renji hadn't asked her for further details, just replied with a simply 'ok'. Would they have a normal friendship after what had happened? She was starting to doubt it.

'Hi, this is Kuchiki Byakuya personal assistant, how can I help you?' a female voice answered.

Rukia felt slightly annoyed. Why was his secretary answering the calls of his personal number?

'I want to speak with my brother' she said.

'Oh, I'm sorry, miss Kuchiki, Mr Kuchiki is attending a meeting. Would you like to leave him a message?' the secretary asked her politely.

So politely... And Rukia was really pissed now, although she didn't know exactly why; her brother was all the time attending meetings, and he rarely answered calls

'I'm his sister, for God's sake! Tell him I need to speak to him!' she started to yell.

'I'm sorry, Miss Kuchiki, but as I said, your brother is in a meeting. If you want, you can leave a message for him...'

'Never mind' she yielded, hanging up.

When she was about to put back her phone in her shirt's pocket, it vibrated. She unlocked the screen and checked up her whatsapp. '_Where the hell are you, I went to your school and no one has seen you in the whole day'._

'Stupid bastard...' she thought, not bothering to reply Grimmjow's message before switching off her phone. 'Keep looking, you won't find me...'.

'Yo' she heard, followed by a hit on the back of her head.

'Auch! What the...?' she started to ask, rubbing her head, but stopped when she realized it was Ichigo who has smacked her with his bag. 'Why was that for?' she complained.

'You were daydreaming, so I had to wake you up' he said, stepping forward, immediately followed by the petite girl. 'What were you thinking?'

'Nothing. Nothing important' she said, evasive.

Ichigo frowned but didn't say anything. Rukia observed him from the corner of her eye and noticed how much he had changed, at least physically. His unmistakable hair was still bright orange, but he was way taller now, with an energetic appearence, much more masculine. His body, yet slender, was well built, his skin was darker than she remembered . He seemed to be frowning all the time, which it made him look angry. No wonder why Michuru found him scary... She, somehow, found him nice-looking, although she'd never admit it openly.

'So Ichigo, I didn't know you were living in Karakura. How is your family?' she asked.

'They are fine. Dad and my sisters. They are all fine. Dad is still working on the clinic. My sisters are now in middle school'.

Rukia sighed quietly. Again, he hadn't mentioned his mother, and she knew something had happened.

She recalled how many times after they moved to their current city she had asked where's Berry-chan, as this was the nickname she used to refer to him, or his mum, but there was no answer. Nobody seemed to know what had happened with the Kurosaki's. And Rukia, eventually, stopped asking and began to forget them.

'Care to share your thoughts?' the girl heard, but this time she dodged his bag.

'Stop hitting me with your bag, idiot!' she demanded, stomping on his foot.

'Stop spacing out, yo! It's been ages since we see each other, so pay attention!

'You aren't talkative, you know? It's natural to space out if you don't know how to keep a proper conversation' she scolded him.

'Tsk, you haven't changed at all, midget. Bossy and superior, as always' he said, poking her forehead with his index finger, which infuriated Rukia even more.

'Tch, carrot top...' she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head aside indignantly, trying to look offended, but her lips curved into a little smile in spite.

When they were kids, they were all the time fighting each other, and it seemed like, after all this time, they hadn't lost this habit.

The funny thing was that, despite their fights, they felt responsible of each other. The day Rukia fell off of a tree, it was little Ichigo who carried her in his back all the way to her home. The day he broke one of the most expensive and valued vases in Rukia's house, it was Rukia who took the blame of it, fearing that her family wouldn't allow him to visit her anymore if they learned it was Ichigo who did it.

'Stop zoning out!' he shouted, kicking her butt.

'Waaa! You bastard!' she screamed, kicking him back in the gut.

'See? You're still a violent bitch' he said in a choked voice, holding his stomach.

'Well, I'm afraid you've softened too much now that I'm not around' she replied, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, that's because none of my friends uses my stomach as a punching bag like you do'

'Funny. I don't use to kick anybody's stomach either, it might be you are the only one who annoys me enough to do it' she pointed.

'You always had a grudge against me... But I'm glad to see you again, Rukia' he said bluntly, causing her to blush slightly.

'Ichigo...' she muttered, smiling and staring at him. 'What'd I tell you' she continued, smacking his chest with the back of her hand. 'You are way too soft'.

'Bitch' he snapped, his eyes twitching in anger. He was being honest with her, but there she was, always acting so superior.

'So, Ichigo...'.

'Huh?' he asked, confused by the sudden change in her tone.

'H-how... How is Masaki-san?' the small girl finally asked the question she had been avoiding. And she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

The orange haired guy stopped his walk. When she turned to look up at Ichigo, his expression couldn't hide the pain he was feeling inside, and Rukia felt sorry for him.

'Mum died... eight years ago' he managed to say, and Rukia gasped horrified.

Eight years ago... So they were nine when she died. Her grandfather has died on that time, when she was nine too. What a cruel coincidence.

'I'm sorry, Ichigo' she said with a lump in her throat. Rukia was aware of how much he loved his mother. She was very kind and sweet, and she was always smiling. She was one of the best lawyers who had been working many years for Rukia's family.

'It's not your fault, you don't need to be sorry' he abruptly said.

'How... How did...' Rukia tried to ask, but she felt she had no right to ask him such a personal question.

'How she died?' the tall boy finished for her. 'Rukia... So you still don't remember...'.

Rukia glanced at him, confused.

'W-what?' she managed to ask. The black haired girl noticed Ichigo's hesitation, so she continued on: 'What should I remember? I didn't even know she had... she had... died' Rukia pronounced the last word in a barely audible voice.

Ichigo lowered his head and sighed.

'It'll be better if you speak with my father... I'm.. and you... em...'.

Rukia frowned, staring at him with intensity. What was with his odd attitude?

'Seems like you've run out of words' she commented, withdrawing her gaze.

Ichigo didn't respond, although he had so many questions and she was the key to all of them. But he didn't know where to begin.

They were walking through a peaceful neighbourhood, full of modest two storey houses. Ichigo led her to a yellow colored house.

'Here we are' Ichigo announced, placing his hand on the knob of the entrance door. 'Rukia, be warned: expect the unexpected'.

'The... unexpected?' she repeated confused, following him inside the house.

'GOOD AFTERNOON IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!' she heard, and jumped startled when she saw a man crossing the hall through the air in a high kick pose.

'Seriously old man... GET LOST!' Ichigo bellowed, punching the man straight into the face.

'Ah, Ichigo, I'm so proud of you. I can't take you by surprise lately' the weird man praised his son, while wiping his bloody nose.

'Dad, behave yourself, we have a guest' Ichigo pointed at Rukia, who was holding the edges of her skirt while bowing, wearing a big smile.

'Pleased to meet you, Kurosaki-san' she greeted in an innocent tone.

'Huh? Rukia, what's with your voice so sudden?' Ichigo asked, unsure about why she was being so polite and charming.

'Rukia? Kuchiki Rukia?' the older man said. When Rukia nodded, the man grabbed her hands effusively. 'Rukia-chan, I haven't seen you for a long time! Please, call me Isshin, you don't need to be so formal. I'm so happy you came to my humble abode! Ah, Ichigo, you ungrateful son... why haven't you brought her before? Rukia, you look so grown up!'

'Dad, don't lie to our guests, it's rude' Ichigo said behind them.

'Lie?' Rukia asked confused, while Isshin was running towards the living room to tell her daughters they had a special guest.

'Yes. He said you look so grown up. But you're still a midget' he mocked, placing his huge hand on her little head, shaking it slightly.

'Do you want me to punch you, Strawberry?' she threatened, lifting her arm and clenching her fist.

'You are a very delusional midget' the orange haired guy jeered.

'Be thankful you are in your house, I don't want to disparage your family's hospitality by killing you'.

'Rukia-chan, come in, we have so many things to speak about' they heard the voice of the older man.

'On our way' Ichigo responded, pushing Rukia into the living room, so she could greet Yuzu and Karin.

'Rukia-chan, you look so grown up!' the girl with light brown hair cheered delighted. She was Yuzu, if Rukia wasn't mistaken. The last time she saw her she was four or five years old.

'What? Am I the only one who notice her lack of height?' Ichigo snapped, but his father smacked his neck.

'Ichigo, pay respect to your girlfriend' he said solemnly.

'S-s-she is not my girlfriend!' he protested, pointing at his father with his long digit. 'You're such a pervert old man' Ichigo added, accusingly.

'Ah, Ichigo, don't try to hide your feelings in front of your old father. You can't fool me, son. Your eyes are betraying you...'

'Shut the hell up!' Ichigo demanded, kicking him in the face.

'Sorry, Rukia-chan. Our father is like a big kid. I often wonder how he manage to stay alive the entire day' the girl with black hair tied in a ponytail said. It was Karin.

'Rukia-chan, are you going to eat dinner with us?' Yuzu asked.

'No, Yuzu, I have to go home before dinner, otherwise I would dissapoint my brother. I just came to say hello and see how you guys were doing'.

'Ooh' Yuzu pouted.

'But I'll come to have dinner with you all someday, if you want' Rukia promised, smiling widely.

'I'd love it! Oni-chan, please, bring her another day, will you?' Yuzu asked to her brother.

'Sure. She can come any time she wants' Ichigo said, and Rukia wrinkled her forehead at his sudden kindness.

'Then, I will'.

* * *

'Good afternoon, Abarai'

'Yo, boss, how was your day?'

Kuchiki Byakuya got in the limousine and Renji pressed the button to get the car started, while putting his seatbelt on.

'Busy, as always' the noble man answered, evasive. 'Rukia must be home by now'.

'She said she was going to stay in Karakura longer, but that she would be back on time' Renji commented casually, assuming that his boss was already aware of it.

'Huh? She didn't ask me for permission' the pale man said, with a hint of dissapointment in his tone.

'Surely she had called you, but you've been busy the whole day...' Renji pointed.

He realized his comment had sounded like an open critique, although that wasn't his intention. But if Byakuya thought the same, he'd never know it.

'Oh. Yes. My assistant has my phone' the black haired man said, and Renji glanced at him through the rear-view mirror.

'Boss, we can go back to your office...'.

'Never mind' he replied. 'Abarai, I noticed you are a quite important to Rukia...'.

Renji glanced at him again, this time nervously, feeling cold sweat running down his back. If her brother was aware of what had happened yesterday, he would probably lose more than his job...

'...And I'm concerned about her sudden change' Byakuya continued. Renji gulped, waiting for his superior to speak what he had on his mind. 'She has insisted in change her school after being attending Seireitei school for several years'.

Renji nodded. Rukia was acting weird, and since yesterday's scene between Grimmjow and her, he was suspecting that this bastard was doing her something really bad...

And after the kiss... The tattooed man felt how his face flushed. He didn't know why he had done that, why he had kissed her like that... He better had to start thinking twice before doing things, jeez. He had messed up everything. How to behave after what had happened?

Byakuya's voice made him come back to reality:

'Abarai, I need you to have a look over her and to report any uncharacteristic thing about her'.

Renji sighed quietly, parking the limousine in the ample garage space.

'Sure, boss'.

* * *

When Rukia left Kurosaki's home, she was feeling light headed. Ichigo had walked her to the station, both silent. Ichigo knew her brain was still registering all the information Isshin had given her, so he just stayed next to her until the train left. Rukia didn't hear his brief goodbye, nor even noticed the train departure. She was so lost in her inner world.

Everything she had learnt that afternoon, was causing her a big headache. She couldn't believe it. Why she didn't remember anything about that day? And why the hell his brother didn't explain her anything about it? He had been hiding this crucial information all this time!

She needed answers. She had to speak with her brother about this, whether he wanted or not. He won't leave her out of this. No, not this time...

Unfortunately for Rukia, she fell asleep before her brother arrived at home. It had been an intense day for her.

* * *

**I can't promise I'll update again this week, but for sure I'll keep updating at least once in a week. So see ya around ^^ and keep reviewing, I really love to read your comments.  
**


	8. For her safety

**Merry Xmas everyone ^^. Although I'm quite busy, I managed to post a new chapter, God bless my beta, cause I'm giving her a hard time with my grammar lol. Anyway, here it is, enjoy ^^**

* * *

'Ohaio, Kuchiki-san!'

Rukia shot her head up and turned around.

'O-ohaio, Inoue-san' she replied, a bit hazy.

'You seem a little worried this morning, Kuchiki-san' Orihime noticed.

'Yeah... I haven't slept well tonight' the black haired girl lied. She had literally fallen asleep before her body fell onto the bed. If she had a concerned face, it was for other reasons she was unwilling to share with anybody but her brother... She still needed to speak with him.

Orihime observed her and sighed quietly. They walked in silence to their classroom.

When they arrived, Orihime watched how her new friend greeted Ichigo, who was already in class, sitting on his desk. The auburn haired girl noticed how the tension grew between them, although the Kuchiki girl was smiling. Orihime wondered what was going on between these two.

'Yo, Orihime'.

'Good morning, Tatsuki-chan'.

'What's with that sudden sadness?' Tatsuki asked her, raising an eyebrow. When she glanced at Rukia and Ichigo, the tomboyish girl scratched the back of her head. 'So they knew each other after all...' she added casually.

Orihime sighed. 'They walked home together yesterday. I suppose she went to his house...'.

'So what? It's only natural for two friends that meet after so long' she pointed nonchalantly.

'I've never been in his house before' Orihime added in a subdued voice.

'Orihime... Forget Ichigo. Really, he's a good guy but you are too much for him. You deserve something better' Tatsuki adviced her bluntly. She meant it. Ichigo was way too insecure, too distant and what the hell, he had a permanent scowl on his damned face! Orihime needed a lively and outspoken person by her side, and Ichigo was almost the opposite to those two things. 'Come on, Orihime, let's hear what Chizuru and the rest are talking about'.

* * *

Another bad day for Grimmjow. He was pissed because of what happened the day before, after Rukia decided to not reply to his calls and texts. He gave up, believing she will call him back because there was no way she wouldn't. He had the damned tape. They had a damned deal. Breaking the deal would mean the end of her reputation and the end of her brother's career. What was she waiting for?

Moreover, she had broken the deal, why hadn't he sold the video then?

He was trying to remember the day he found her outside his father's building. She said she was going to transfer to another school when she was speaking to that freaking pineapple she had as a friend, but he assumed she wouldn't after what had happened. It wasn't necessary, her brother was still working for Soul Society and they were still living in the same town.

So, why would she want to attend other school, far away from her home?

The answer came like slap across the face. She was trying to get rid of him!

_Damn bitch, I'm gonna fuck the brains out of you..._. If she believed he wouldn't go after her, she had no idea who she was dealing with. He never, NEVER gave up!

* * *

Rukia swallowed, standing in front of her brother's office. She had left the school during the lunch time. That meant she was skipping the afternoon classes, so her brother will be dissappointed. Her resolve was suddenly vanishing...

No. She had to speak with him. She needed answers. _Go on, Kuchiki Rukia, you can_.

She opened the door without knock it first. Byakuya raised his gaze, clearly not pleased with the disruption, and when he realized who was stupid enough to bother him during his worktime, his eyes narrowed.

'Rukia...' he simply said.

'Nii-sama. We need to talk' Rukia stated, and her self-confidence surprised her.

'I'm still working, Rukia. And you should be attending your classes at Karakura, what sort of issue do you think is more important than your studies?'

Rukia stepped back, losing all her confidence. His brother's suppressed rage and the way he was piercing her with his cold grey eyes, were scaring the petite girl enough to flee out there. But she didn't. She managed to keep herself still, gazing at her brother.

'Byakuya nii-sama' she started to speak slowly. 'Do you remember Kurosaki Ichigo?'

She had never imagined the kind of reaction her words would cause. The black haired man literally jumped out of his chair, dropping the folder he was holding, almost tossing away his PC screen when he placed his hands on the table.

'Where is he?' he asked.

It took a while for Rukia to recover from her astonishment. Finding her voice again, she spoke:

'It doesn't matter where he is. I visited his family yesterday, and know what? They told me something...something you hadn't ever bothered to explain me'.

'Rukia... Don't give credit to their words'.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

'That's all you have to say? Don't give credit to their words?' she muttered.

'Rukia... There are some things that must remain in the past. It's for your safety, trust me' Byakuya stated, regaining some composure.

'For my safety... And what about my sanity? How... How do you think I'm feeling right now? My brother, the only family I have, has been lying to me all this time! And you say it was for my safety? I could have helped to clear up a murder! I was the only one who witnessed how Masaki was killed! Why did you impede it? Don't say it was for my safety! I don't give a shit!'.

Rukia covered her mouth after swearing. She hadn't dared to swear in front of her brother ever before, he strongly disliked foul-mouthed people. To be honest, she didn't care. Something was breaking inside her and she was quickly losing her self-control. She wasn't like her brother, cold and emotionless, Rukia was human, young, confused and hurt... Her emotions were taking control and they threatened to burst out at any moment.

However, Byakuya decided to ignore her last words.

'On that time you were just nine and you were on shock. You stayed in the hospital for two days, and after that no one managed to pull out a single word from you. After a couple of weeks the police desisted and left us alone. Since then, I made sure no one would touch the subject around you'.

Rukia shook her head stubbornly.

'I don't remember anything about that day. I don't even remember my stay in the hospital. I don't remember being asked by the police... How is it possible?'

'It's because of the trauma you suffered. Your brain, in order to suppress the pain, deletes every disturbing thought' he explained rationally.

'That makes sense... But what doesn't make sense is the rest. Our grandfather died the same day Masaki was killed. They knew something about an enterprise, something about illegal incomes. She was going to testify the day after she was killed. The murderer was never found. The case in which she was involved was dismissed. Then, we moved to this town, far away from Kurosaki family, and you sold the company. Isn't it suspicious?'

'We moved to stay out of media. I sold the company because of the crash market. I made sure you would stay away from the Kurosaki's because I wasn't sure if they would blame you for Masaki's death. And our grandfather's death is unrelated to Masaki's murder. I wasn't aware about those illegal incomes they had discovered. Everything I've done it's been for your safety, Rukia'.

'No. No! I don't believe you anymore! After you sold the company you changed! You set me aside, you drifted away from me and I want to know why! Stop lying!'

Rukia was practically on top of his office desk while shouting at him. She backed up a little when she realized. Byakuya sat down on his chair and glared at her.

'From now on you won't attend Karakura school' he decided.

'What?' Rukia gasped.

'I forbid you to go to Karakura, I forbid you to see this Kurosaki Ichigo boy. I'm doing it for your safety, Rukia'.

Again, that word... For her safety... The petite girl lowered her gaze and clenched her fists, feeling the tears running down her burning cheeks.

'Stop saying THAT!' she demanded in a choked voice. 'I hate you... I HATE YOU! I will continue my studies in Karakura High school! And there's no possible way you can stop me!'

Rukia left his office after saying this. She bumped into Byakuya's secretary, who was in the door sill, but the distressed girl didn't bother to apologize, she was too busy trying to hold back her tears to even wonder what the secretary was doing behind her brother's office door.

When she reached the main floor, she ran outside the building through the revolving doors and collided again with another person, and this time, Rukia ended up on the floor before she could realize who was the person she had bumped into.

'Rukia! Are you ok?' she heard before being helped to stand up again.

'Renji...' she muttered, raising her head and meeting his worried look. 'Sorry, I should have watched out...'.

'Rukia, I'm not the one who got smashed against the ground, you don't need to apologize...' he mocked, but stopped dead when he saw her pale face streaked with tears. 'Hey, what happened, Rukia? Why are you crying? Why were you running? And why aren't you at school?'

Rukia shook her head wiping her face, and Renji grabbed her shoulders.

'Don't tell me you ain't gonna say anything, like the other day...' .

Rukia drew his hands away, before saying: 'Are you going to kiss me again if I don't?'

Renji stepped back, biting his lower lip, deeply hurt.

'Rukia... I'm sorry for that. I didn't pretend to scare you or harm you... I dunno what to say to make you forgive me...'.

Rukia shook her head again, unable to stop the burning tears that were rolling down her face. She couldn't endure this anymore. Grimmjow, the rape, the video, Renji and the kiss, her new school, her role in Masaki's death, her deceitful brother tearing her apart...

Everybody deciding for her.

Nobody caring about how she felt.

And she felt lower than low.

Broken. Used. Betrayed. _Fucked up_.

Rukia became aware that she was clutching Renji's shirt and sobbing silently against his well-built chest. His powerful arms were wrapped around her tiny frame and her toes were barely touching the ground. Rukia let him support her weight, as if she couldn't keep stand anymore.

After an unknown amount of time, Renji moved her aside a little, noticing she had stopped her quiet sobs. He lifted her chin with his index finger, and met her lost gaze.

'Let's talk somewhere else, Rukia' he said.

Rukia nodded slightly.

* * *

When Rukia left the office, Byakuya already knew what was going to happen. The visit didn't take long.

'_Ya, ByaBya_, long time no see'.

The noble glared at the silver haired guy who had spoken.

'Ichimaru Gin. Nerve-racking, as always' Byakuya said icily.

'_Ya_ are a meanie, _ByaBya_. _Ya_ don't need to be that cold, aren't we friends?' the smiling man asked him, walking slowly towards Byakuya's desk.

'You and I? How foolish. I'm busy, if you have anything else to say, say it or leave immediately...'

'How's _ya lil'_ sister doing? I heard she transfered to another school' Gin cut him off, speaking casually.

The Kuchiki man narrowed his eyes menacingly.

'Stay away from Rukia' he hissed.

'Aww, big brother really cares about her _lil'_ sister... What a pity she doesn't think the same, don't _ya_ think, _ByaBya_?' the creepy guy teased him, smirking wickedly.

'Don't embarrass yourself, Ichimaru Gin. I suggest you to leave immediately, as I told you earlier, I'm busy' the distinguished man declared, stonily.

'_Ya_ are a hard nut, _ain't ya_? You got colder over the years' Ichimaru commented, slightly opening his weird eyes. '_Yer_ sister will go to Karakura school, _ya_ will allow her to be friends with Kurosaki Ichigo'. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow skeptically. 'That's what Aizen said, _ya ain't_ gonna kill the messenger boy, are _ya_?'

'And may I know the reasons of his foolish decision? It is risky for him, if Rukia discovers the truth, all he had been building after so long, will fall. All of you will fall along with him. Not like I pity you, in fact, I would enjoy to witness how all of you get what you truly deserve, and it is what I, undoubtely, will see in the near future' the black haired man stated.

Ichimaru's grin grew wider.

'_Ya_ know, Aizen is bored. Everything is boringly easy. He became the most important businessman, partially thanks to _ya_, by the way'.

'He gave me no choice'.

'Yeah, yeah,_ 'course_ he didn't. But _afta_ all these years, he needs new... emotions' Gin pointed, shrugging.

'As if I would believe such a nonsense' Byakuya replied.

'_Ya_ don't need to believe it, _jus'_ obey. Like you've been doing for the past eight years. Ok, _ByaBya_?'

'What if Rukia discovers the truth?'

Gin's smile turned sadistic.

'Don't _ya_ worry. If she does, we'll be here to take care of _everythin'_. Bye bye,_ ByaBya_...'.

* * *

'Here! Cafe latte for the little lady and hot chocolate for the big red baboon... I mean guy!' Matsumoto corrected herself, giggling.

'You bitch, I should beat you up for what ya said!' Renji shouted.

The busty lady just laughed maliciously, pointing at him.

'You're easily provoked, it's so funny. Rukia-chan, you should try it sometimes'.

'No, unless she wants to get beaten, too' Renji warned, but Rukia wasn't paying attention to their talk. 'I was joking, idiot, cheer up' Renji said to her after Rangiku Matsumoto left them.

'Huh?' the petite girl asked, confused.

'Never mind. So let's recapitulate... You have met this guy, Kuro-whatever his name is...'

'Kurosaki Ichigo' she offered.

'Yes. And you haven't seen him for eight years. You two went to his house after school. He told you his mother was killed and you discovered you were the only witness of her murder'.

'Aha' she nodded.

'You don't remember anything about that day. Your grandfather died the same day that woman was killed. They knew something dirty about a corporation and the woman was about to testify in a trial against that corp. When you asked your brother, he denied he was aware of it. But after their deaths, he sold his business and you two moved to your current town'.

'And he changed his demeanor' Rukia added, sighing.

'Ok, it's odd. I can't deny that it's odd. But you know, Byakuya it's very overprotective, he's been like this since I know him, so it makes sense he wanted to keep you away from that woman's family... Besides, you suffered a big trauma. If I were your brother, I'd do the same'.

'He keeps saying he sold Kuchiki's corp. because of the crash market, but I happen to know that the crash market was a year after he sold the company... And why did he decide to work as a brokerman for Aizen Sousuke, the man who casually bought the entire company? I don't understand...'.

'Well, as far as I know, Aizen Sousuke was aware of your past. He threatened him, saying he'd sell the entire story to the media... But honestly, I don't understand why he's afraid of this either... Is it that terrible?'

'I'm not sure... I was only two years old when our father decided to throw us out in the middle of the night... It was Byakuya who took care of me before we ended up in the orphanage, and being there, he continued to look after me until we finished in our grandfather's mansion... but I barely remember that times, just the sense of being hungry and cold, always. He was with me, so I wasn't scared or worried. No. I knew he would have protected me with his life if necessary... That's why I can't accept his cold attitude anymore... He wasn't like this... My brother it's not like this...'.

Renji bit his upper lip, lowering his gaze. She had gone through very difficult times and he didn't know what he could say to comfort her.

'Why would Aizen threaten my nii-sama just to hire him?' Rukia asked thoughtfully.

'You serious? After he hired him, his company reached the top in less than five years! I'd kill to hire him if I were Aizen!' Renji exclaimed.

'Then, why did he sell Kuchiki's corp, if he's so skilled? He could have easily kept the company. That's what I don't get. After Masaki and my grandfather died, everything changed...'.

Her phone interrupted their talk. Rukia hastened to pick up the call, but when she read in the screen "The Bastard" she froze. He must be furious. She hadn't replied his messages, not given him a call back after the almost twenty calls she got from him yesterday.

'Aren't you going to answer?' she heard, and glanced at Renji, who was frowning concerned.

'Yes...' she simply said, standing up and walking away from the table. 'H-hi, G-Grimm...'

'Don't fuck with me, girl!' Grimmjow shouted at her through the line. Rukia jumped startled and glanced around to see if anyone has heard him. It seemed so, because the few customers there and Matsumoto were staring curiously at her. 'Where-the-fuck-are-YOU?'

'Could you please calm down a little? Everybody is looking at me thanks to you' Rukia craved, in a subdued voice.

'Rukia... Stop playing games and tell me where you are so I can reach you and...'

Rukia looked up dumbfounded when she realized her phone has been blown off by Renji. The red haired guy was fuming, holding Rukia's phone next to his ear. 'And what?' he asked.

'Who the hell are you?' Grimmjow wanted to know, and Rukia could feel the danger of his suppressed rage.

'I'm the guy who's gonna kill you if you dare to raise your voice to Rukia again' Renji replied, gritting his teeth.

'Pineapple?' he mocked.

'Fuck you' Renji snapped, hanging up. Rukia snatched her phone from his hand, glaring at him furiously.

'Why'd you do that?' she demanded.

'Rukia, this guy is a fucking bastard and you should stay away from him' Renji adviced her.

Her phone was ringing again. Renji caught a glimpse of the screen.

'Rukia, don't' he warned her.

But the petite girl pressed the green button. Renji facepalmed his forehead.

'Grimmjow...' she said tiredly

'So you are escorted by the red pineapple, ain't ya?' Grimmjow scoffed.

Rukia sighed deeply.

'Meet me at your place. Half an hour. And don't you even think on bring the red pineapple with you. I'm not a fan of threesomes, if you know what I mean...'.

Rukia blushed intensely, avoiding Renji's piercing eyes.

'Well, no Grimmjow. We're going to meet at your place. Right now'. And before he could answer, she hung up.

Renji placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

'What did he tell you?'

'Renji... I need you to drive me to Grimmjow's place, now'. The black haired girl glanced at him with determination. 'Don't say anything' she stopped him before he could protest. 'If you don't want to take me there, I'll go by myself. Grimmjow is Aizen's son. Maybe he could clear up some of my questions...'.


	9. Drive me crazy

**So I finally managed to get some free time and update. Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement, thanks for the new faves and follows and thanks for your patience, lol, I'm aware that I didn't update for more than 2 weeks. As I always say, your opinions are so welcome.**

**Extra-long chapter, including explicit and violent lemon. You're warned ;).  
**

* * *

'Ok guys, let's start the lesson!' the teacher Ochi Misato spoke when she entered in the class. All the students were already on their seats and Ichigo frowned when he noticed Rukia wasn't in hers 'Where's Kuchiki-san, by the way?' the professor wanted to know.

Orihime cleared her throat and said: 'She left before lunch, Misato-san. She didn't feel well'.

The orange haired boy glanced at her, not believing that lame excuse. He had noticed Rukia was acting weird today. When he asked her in the morning if she was alright, she just waved her hand nonchalantly and smiled, saying he didn't need to worry about her.

Ichigo didn't want to ask her anything about the previous day... When he dropped her of at the station she was lost in her inner thoughts, and he was sure she would stay like this for a couple of days. He couldn't blame her. In less than an hour the petite girl had discovered she was the only witness of his mother's murder, and she couldn't remember a single thing about that day...

However, Rukia had said before sitting in her chair that she had something very important to do today, and the result of it would clear some questions about what they've spoken yesterday.

Ichigo just blinked as a response. He wasn't sure about what to think... And now that she was missing classes, he was wondering what she had in mind...

When the classes finished, the Kurosaki boy followed Inoue and stopped her.

'Ah, h-hello Kurosaki-kun' the busty girl greeted, bashful.

'Inoue, I need to ask you something' the orange haired boy said softly. Orihime blushed and nodded. 'Where's Rukia? You know what is she up to?'

'Oh' The auburn haired girl lowered her gaze, biting her lower lip. 'No, I don't know where she is. When I asked her to join me and the girls on lunch time, she said she had to go and that she'd see us tomorrow...'. Ichigo nodded slowly. 'I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun...'.

'Huh? You don't need to feel sorry, Inoue. I thought that you girls talk about everything, that's why I asked you... Never mind, see you tomorrow!' he said, raising his hand briefly.

The orange haired teen decided to wait for tomorrow, hoping that Rukia could finally remember that day... he needed to know what had happened and she was the key to the answers... He had to find that motherfucker who had left three kids without their mother and a widowed husband. That has become his unique goal in life.

* * *

When Rukia said she was on her way to his place, a sadistic smile curved his lips. It couldn't be easier, Rukia was going into the lion's den of her own free will...

Grimmjow drove crazily through the streets, almost running over several pedestrians, not paying attention to the traffic lights or crosswalks at all.

When he parked in front of his huge mansion, almost messing up the flower beds around the house, and headed to the marble steps to reach the main door, Rukia wasn't there yet. Perfect. Time to kick everyone out.

'Yo, Hinamori, get out and take Nel with you!' he shouted to the disconcerted baby-sitter, who was in Neliel's room, playing with her.

'But Aizen-sama hasn't said anyth...'

'Shit, lady, are you fucking deaf? Out!' he bellowed, grabbing her arm rudely and dragging her down the stairs, with little Neliel following them, cheering and laughing, thinking they were playing some new game.

When they finally got out, he went to the kitchen to where the charwoman and the butler were, and kicked them out too. The rest of the servants worked there only in the mornings, so they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone. The mansion was huge enough to not being noticed even if they were noisy, but he wanted to be completely alone with her... He was going to fuck the brains out of her and he didn't want to be disturbed during the process...

_Ding-dong. There she was. His erection grew at the point of being painful. Prepare yourself Rukia..._

Meanwhile, Rukia was trying to assure Renji she'll be fine, but it was being nearly impossible to convince him.

'I'll be waiting for you here, so if that motherfucker tries something, I can go in and rip his head off' Renji decided.

'Pick me up in an hour or so, Renji, please. What if my Nii-sama needs you and you aren't around?'. The tattoed man shrugged, indifferent, so Rukia continued: 'You aren't my bodyguard, besides Grimmjow is not going to hurt me, nor anything like that, he boils easily, just like you, Renji. You two aren't that different after all...'.

Rukia was trying to keep her attitude calm and collected, but thinking on what she had to do, made her sweat... If her plan failed... well, he'd do more than just hurt her... But she had to assume the risk in order to obtain two things: firstly, some answers; and secondly, the tape.

'We are not alone in his house, you know? His little sister, the baby-sitter, probably his father is home too, the servants... Trust in me Renji'.

The red haired man sighed heavily. He trusted in her, of course, but he couldn't trust in that bastard... what if he tried to...? Renji shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the filthy image that had crossed his mind.

'Your brother would kill me if something happens to you. I believe you, but I don't trust him, so I'm sorry but I won't leave. And be thankful that I'm not forcing you into the car to get out from here'.

'So that is, I cannot spend time with my boyfriend because my best friend insists on ruin my personal life... I thought that you were different, Renji' Rukia said in a subdued voice, looking aside and sighing dramatically.

For a second, Renji pictured himself wringing her neck, so maybe he could knock some sense into her like this... He was running out of patience, plus, hearing how she refered to that bastard as _her boyfriend_ made him sick... .

'Keep your phone with yourself all the time, because if I call you and you don't answer me, I'll come back to kick your reckless butt and kill that blue haired bastard' the red haired man said, avoiding to directly look at his friend. He shouldn't have yielded... but for some unknown reason, he felt annoyed and angry with her, and didn't want to keep arguing, because if she said the word _boyfriend_ once more, he'd go balistic.

When Renji finally left in his black Honda Civic, Rukia released the breath she had been holding. It had been a very tiring and difficult task to convince him she'll be safe. Not like she could blame him. Grimmjow was a bastard and she would be everything but safe in his house.

'Just hope this goes the way I'm planning' she thought, worried, pressing the doorbell.

When Grimmjow opened the door, Rukia stepped back involuntarily. That guy was scary, with his piercing blue eyes, his huge body, his menacing attitude, that sadistic smirk... How could he be so handsome and scary at the same time?

'The fuck, Rukia... You look so sexy in that scholar outfit...' he said, wetting his lips.

There he was, with his endless sexual appetite.

'Grimmjow, you are so... disturbing' she said frankly.

The blue haired man arched an eyebrow, amused.

'You're so fucking cute. You know what I want right now?'

'Yes, I'm pretty sure I do...' Rukia responded sarcastically.

'Then, what are you waiting for' he cut her off, grabbing her right upper arm and dragging her inside the house.

'Wait! You barbarian! I need to talk to you before...' Rukia protested, trying to free her arm from his grip.

'Hell yeah, Rukia... You have a lot to explain' Grimmjow said, dragging her upstairs and entering on his room. Once there, he released her.

Rukia glanced around, observing Grimmjow's room. It was quite tidy, but she wasn't expecting such a strange room. All furniture was white with some haphazardly hints of intense blue. There was a big frame in one of the walls with a picture of a crescent moon, in the shape of a back-to-front C, and the ebony haired girl found the picture a bit disturbing.

Rukia visualized his laptop, which was on his white desk. Most probably, their video was already uploaded into that laptop, and surely the original video was still in the camera...

'Well, what'd you wanna talk to me about?' she heard Grimmjow's impatient voice.

Rukia turned to meet his eyes, but didn't say anything. Grimmjow was leaning in the door's frame with his arms crossed over his chest, with his usual arrogant attitude. The petite girl shook her head, in amusement rather than annoyance. Well, he wasn't into formalities, so, definitely, he wouldn't offer her a coffee, nor would want to hear her opinion about his strange room. This guy seriously needed to learn some social abilities...

'Your room is weird' she opined, nonetheless.

Grimmjow snorted, glancing at her.

'If you were expecting bunnies or flowers in my room, you must be some sort of brain dead chick...'

'Are you insulting me, bastard?' she fumed. Her room was full of bunny items, so yes, he was, actually, insulting her.

'Yes, I am. Got a problem with that?' he snapped, placing his hands on his hips.

Rukia tried to smack his head, but he grabbed her delicate wrist and shook her violently.

'You can't reach me, shortie, so stop your pathetic attempts' he teased her.

'Screw you' she spat contemptuously, a murderous glint shot through her eyes.

'Seriously, little girl, you are way too brave. Or too stupid' he chuckled, releasing her and sitting on his bed. Rukia remained stood, staring at him with her gleaming eyes, trying to regain some composure before asking him.

'Grimmjow?' the girl said when she managed to calm down, and the muscled man liked the way she pronounced his name.

'What'

Rukia mentally prepared herself to start her mission. It wouldn't be easy, knowing his temper, it was almost suicidal... But she had to do it, because nobody was going to help her on this.

Rukia cleared her throat, regaining her voice: 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, go on'.

'Mmm... How long have been your father leading Soul Society?' she asked.

'Huh? Since when are you interested in my father's life?' replied a confused Grimmjow.

'I'm not. I'm trying to learn why my brother was hired by him and later threatened to lose his job if I didn't marry you, and how he could know our past before we entered into the Kuchiki Clan'

'Well, sorry to dissapoint you, but my father doesn't share information with me. He's been heading the company for more than twenty years, he and a friend from the university created the enterprise, but this friend left the company before I was born, so I don't know him. Urahara Kisuke was his name. Later on, my father hired a colaborator, Kaname Tousen, but he had an unfortunate accident ten years ago. His current colaborator is Ichimaru Gin, the creepiest guy I've ever met, by the way. The company reached the top when your brother sold him your enterprise and started to work for him. My father is more than aware of your past... I think he was, somehow, involved in it, but I dunno how, as I told you my father doesn't share his thoughts. If you want further info, check it out online' he added mockingly.

'Oh' Rukia responded, absentminded. Oddly, some of the names sounded familiar. Urahara Kisuke, Kaname Tousen and Ichimaru Gin... She had to find more info about them.

Next step: the tape.

'I was wondering... if I can see our video'. Rukia turned to a dark shade of pink, still not believing she had managed to say that. Oh gosh, she was even trembling from embarrasment.

Grimmjow's feline eyes widened in shock. Was she really asking him to see that video? Ok, this was the least expected from her. But her question made him turned on immediately, so he didn't bother to think on her reasons to watch the tape.

'It's in my laptop' he said, pointing at it.

'Aha... Ok, I wanted to ask you one last thing...' she said nervously, changing the issue in an attempt to vanish the blush over her face.

'Nah, you've already asked me, now it's my turn' Grimmjow denied, trying to calm down his primal instincts. 'So Rukia, why are you going to another school? Why haven't you replied to my texts and calls yesterday?'

Rukia looked away and sighed. 'I don't think you're going to like the answer' she muttered.

'Huh? What's that mean? So you did it to get rid of me after all...' he supposed.

'Yes' she responded unthoughtful, and immediately wanted to bite her tongue for being so stupidly honest.

'Why?' the blue haired guy asked in a menacing tone.

'Because... I don't want you around me all the time' she finally answered, unable to soften the truth.

Grimmjow clenched his fists and withdrew his gaze. That bitch... she had a nerve! Shit, how did she dare to say that to him? It sounded as if he was stalking her or something. He was the guy she was fucking with, she was his! She should show him more respect!

'You... You don't have any right to go to my school without asking me first' Rukia continued, encouraged by his lack of words. 'You have to respect my space!'

'Your space?' Grimmjow hissed, looking up at her again. 'I'm respecting you motherfucking space. I don't forbid you to see that pineapple you have as a friend, I don't call you at all hours, it's not like I'm stalking you'.

'You think so? Weren't you spying me on Sunday, when you suddenly appeared when I was with Renji?' she asked hotly.

'No, I wasn't. It was a fucking coincidence!' he responded.

'Oh. Well, anyway, you had no right to come to my house and climb to my room, you had no right to call me like twenty times in the same day or go to my school without asking me!'

'You should have answered my text in first place, but you chose to ignore it' Grimmjow said, standing up and pointing at her accusingly.

'I didn't want to answer you!' she exclaimed thoughtlessly. Rukia covered her mouth and glanced up at a dumbfounded Grimmjow. 'I didn't mean... I wanted to say that I couldn't answer you, I was... I was busy'.

'If you were busy, why didn't you reply me later?' Grimmjow asked in a subdued voice.

'I forgot' Rukia simply said.

'You forgot' he repeated sardonically. 'You fucking kidding me, ain't you?'

Rukia recoiled unintentionally when he stepped towards her.

'I'm sorry, it won't happen again' she tried to calm him down. 'I didn't know I had to reply to your calls immediately and you can pick me up at school whenever you want!' she continued nervously, her eyes fixed on his menacing gaze.

Grimmjow grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He was angry, but also confused... Wasn't he doing it right? If he had called her several times it was because he was expecting from her to answer and give any sign of living... He had gone to her school to see her, like the normal couples did it all the time! What else was she expecting, that little bitch? He had tried his best!

'Dammit, Rukia!' he shouted, applying pressure on her tiny arm, which made her flinch. 'I'm not calling you all the fucking time and I'm not planning to visit you in your stupid school everyday! I think I'm being reasonable, I'm not asking you to stop seeing your male friends or anything like that, so do me a favor and reply to my texts after you read them!'

'Ok, ok, I will. Now please, if you let go of my arm...'.

Grimmjow released her arm but grabbed her shoulders and bent down to kiss her. 'You are mine' he reminded her in a whisper that sent chills down her spine.

_Well, I won't be yours any longer_ Rukia thought glancing at the laptop. 'Are you excited?' she asked with an innocent tone.

'Of course I am... You're so exciting Rukia... So addictive' he added, unbuttoning her shirt. 'So hot' Grimmjow lifted her with one arm an kissed her passionately. 'So pure and so naive' he whispered in her ear, caressing her back. 'So kissable, so eatable... so fuckable'.

'G-Grimmjow, no... I can't. I haven't recovered from our last... encounter' she stuttered when he placed one of his hands between her legs.

Grimmjow dropped her to the floor, seriously contemplating the idea of tossing her onto his bed and just fuck her, no matter how much she could scream, no one was going to hear her. But he just glared at her, irritated.

'But... but if you lie on the bed I can... I can help you to...' she offered awkwardly. Rukia lowered her gaze, trying to appear bashful and innocent. He could be bigger, stronger and scarier than her. But he wasn't smarter. And he'd realize of it that afternoon.

'Are you serious?' he asked skeptically.

Rukia started to unzip his pants clumsily as a response. Grimmjow grunted when she released his powerful member.

When Rukia took out his penis, she held her breath. It was already erected, and it seemed even bigger than she remembered. How could she manage to keep it inside without being torn in two? No wonder why she couldn't sit properly for a couple of days after having sex with him.

She examined it with curiosity from the tip to his base, where blue curls nested on his groin. Grimmjow's grin widened, he placed his hands on his hips, proudly showing his manliness.

'Lie back' she commanded, pushing him gently.

Grimmjow did as told. Rukia pulled out her black knee socks and climbed on top of him.

'Why did you...?' He wanted to know why she had taken off her socks, but she cut him off with a kiss.

It was the very first time she had kissed him voluntarily, and the blue haired guy enjoyed her tenderness and her inexperience. She was so new in this. It was so fucking exciting.

He tried to hold her head during the kiss, but found out he couldn't move his arms.

'What?' Grimmjow asked puzzled, looking at his hands from his position. So that's why she had taken off her socks: she had tied his wrists to the bed headboard with them. And judging by the way his circulation was being cut, Rukia had tied him very efficiently. 'Yo, Rukia, this is not fucking funny. Untie me now' he demanded, pulling and struggling against the cotton fabric of her socks. He wasn't into bondage, so hell no he was going to allow her to restrain him. He was the dominant one here.

'My sensei taught me this one day after a Karate lesson. I don't think you'll be able to untie yourself'. Rukia's tone had changed completely, and Grimmjow stared at her with widen eyes. 'This is the last time we see each other, Grimmjow. I'm taking your laptop with me. If you dare to approach me, you'll get killed' she said in a deep voice, her eyes weren't showing any kind of hesitation. She meant it. Fucking bitch.

'Rukia... So you've... you've done all this to get the fucking video?' he asked, twisting on his restraints.

'Goodbye, Grimmjow'.

'Wait! It's too late to keep me away from you. Maybe it's time to make another deal' he said trying to keep calm. He was cursing inwardly, though, but if he wanted to win, he needed to play along. That bitch was a hard nut after all...

'You have nothing it could interest me' Rukia said, dismissively, avoiding to look directly at his exposed manhood.

_Bitch, shut the fuck up and listen._ 'Yes, I have something. I can find out how my father got to know about your past'.

Rukia tried to keep her emotionless face at his words.

'Hmm... What are you proposing me exactly?' she wanted to know, still struggling with herself to not divert her attention at his member.

'You're still mine. If you accept this, I'll get information for you' Grimmjow said, attempting to appear calm and indifferent.

'Well, I'm sorry, but I think you have misunderstood me. I'm not interested at all in what you propose' Rukia stated, walking towards the door.

'Don't move, fucking bitch! If you leave me here like this I'mma make your life a living hell, I swear!' he shouted furiously, struggling to free his wrists, almost pulling out the headboard from its place.

'You see? I knew I shouldn't trust you. The only thing you're planning to it's to get your revenge on me. Who assures me that you would keep your word if I accept your deal?' Rukia asked, glancing at him sideways.

Grimmjow stopped his attempts to free himself and stared at her with a serious semblance.

'Rukia. I swear it on my mother's grave. I'd help you to find out what my father knows about you and your brother. I gave you my word and I'm not planning to break our deal. I would have helped you even if you haven't done all this. But I guess I'm having a dose of my own medicine' he chuckled bitterly.

'I accept' Rukia said abruptly, and Grimmjow glanced at her astounded. Well, it hadn't been so hard to change her mind. The little bitch was still his. And she adored it, for sure. Her denial of it was just a phase, a mere attempt to keep her pride. He will blow away that pride later, and that thought made him smile sadistically.

'Untie me then baby, at this rate I'll lose my hands...'

'No, I won't untie you, that wouldn't be wise for my physical wellness' Rukia responded as if she was stating the obvious.

Grimmjow chuckled, amused. The petite girl was absolutely right, it was almost funny how aware she was of his true nature.

'Ok, I admit it. First thing I'll do, after I've removed your freaking socks from my wrists, it'll be to bash your head against the wall until I feel satisfied enough' he stated derisively.

Rukia stared at him in shock. Was he being serious about it?

'I scare you, don't I? It's inevitable, I'd release myself sooner or later. We have already made a deal, so I won't break it. But you ain't seriously thinking that I won't punish you for make a fool of me, are you?'

'My bad. I didn't count with your sadistic and brutal habits in my plans' Rukia said coldly.

'If you untie me now I promise I won't hurt you... too much' Grimmjow proposed, smirking sadistically.

'I'll untie once I made sure that there are no copies of our tape anywhere' Rukia offered. 'So, I'm afraid you'll have to buy a new computer'.

'Fine. But if I free myself before you finish, we'll play by my rules'

Rukia fixed her deep indigo eyes in his cerulean orbs, in an attempt to read his mind through them.

Well, she had achieved succesfully her two missions, this was just a setback, nothing to worry about. Besides, she didn't really believe he would literally bash her head against the wall, although she had on mind what kind of "punishment" he will inflict her for sure... Rukia blushed slightly.

'Shortie, stop daydreaming and say something' she heard, coming out of the trance.

'You won't untie yourself' she stated confidently, sitting on his chair and opening his laptop.

She pushed the start button and searched for his camera, which was in the desk's drawer.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was fighting against the restraints with all his might, and Rukia noticed that the headboard was being pulled up by his strenght. She needed to hurry up, this bastard had so much force than she thought.

The slender girl had already formated his camera, so she assumed all the archives had been deleted. But she didn't know how to format a computer, and she couldn't find any trace of the video while browsing through his files

The Kuchiki girl glanced at the blue haired man and paled when she saw he had completely pulled out the headboard from the base, which was now lying on his legs while he was untying the knots on his wrists.

'I'll break your laptop into pieces if you dare to touch me' Rukia tried to threaten him, but her voice wasn't sounding too convincing. She lifted the laptop over her head when he got up, massaging his aching wrists and his eyes gleaming murderously.

'I don't give a fuck' he stated, stepping towards her. 'I'll buy a new one'.

Ok. Ok... Rukia placed the laptop on the table, pulling out the disk tray and removing the dvd. She wasn't sure if that was their tape, but as she couldn't find any trace of it in his laptop, the wisest thing was to destroy every cd around. Grimmjow observed how she split it on two, then on four, and when she was done, Rukia threw the pieces at him furiously.

'You think you won? Think that you destroyed the only copy of our film?' he asked annoyed. 'Are you fucking clueless about what online storages are, you moron?'

Rukia's eyes widened. Of course, she hadn't considered he was that clever... Grimmjow's smug face increased her rage

'You son of a bitch' Rukia hissed, tossing the laptop at his head, which collided against the wall noisily, ending on the floor, shattered.

She continued breaking cds and throwing them at his face. No, it couldn't be... She had done all this for nothing, he still had the stupid tape... Rukia closed her eyes to hold her tears, she didn't want to cry in front of that bastard.

'Stop destroying my freaking things, you bitch!' the blue-eyed man demanded, trying to grab her arm, but she got his camera and slammed it against the wall.

'You won't record anything else, bastard!' she yelled, dodging him and grabbing more cds.

At this point, Grimmjow was pissed enough. It was being difficult to stop her, she was scurrying away like a little rabbit, avoiding him.

When he saw how she grabbed one of the cds with a big 'M' printed on it, Grimmjow went balistic and punched her straight into face before she could break it. Rukia ended up on the floor, dazed, unsure about what had happened. When she managed to raise her upper body, she met his dangerous gaze and cringed.

'What the hell...?' the petite girl started to ask, but Grimmjow lifted her and slammed her against the wall.

'Are we having fun yet?' he asked, pointing at the pile of broken cds, his laptop and the camera.

Rukia was slowly regaining her composure, and observed the mess she had caused. No, she couldn't feel bad for him, he deserved it, although the raven haired girl was terrified with herself, she wasn't aware she could go that far when she was angry... And she was often losing her temper lately... The idea that he still having had their sex tape made his stomach burn in rage.

'Well, I had fun. You should think twice before messing with me' she replied, not caring anymore about what he'd do with her.

Grimmjow grabbed her shirt and slammed her once more against the wall. Rukia winced but didn't complain. The blue haired guy was holding himself back to not punch her pretty face again, to think that she had been about to break the only memory he kept from his mother, made him seethe to the point of lose his self-control.

However, the cd was already safe and Rukia was overpowered by him, he had no reasons to act violently anymore. He didn't care about the rest, he could buy a new computer or a videocamera whenever he wanted. Those thoughts were helping him to calm down. He focused on the tiny girl he was seizing. Rukia was looking up at him, showing no emotions. Oh well, if she wanted to play, he'd play with her.

'You never cease to amaze me, Rukia... ' he commented, licking his lips. 'Now that I gotcha, let's play by my rules' he added with a hint of lust.

Rukia began to struggle, flailing and kicking. 'You can't be serious!' she shouted. 'Look what I've done, aren't you angry at me? If I were you I wouldn't want to see me again!'

Grimmjow looked her up and down, as if he was about to devour her. He could just fuck her right there, right now, on the floor. That outfit she was wearing... it was so damn sexy.

'I'm angry at you, Rukia... But there's no way I'd stop desiring you'.

Rukia became intensely red under his gaze, which made him chuckle, haughtily.

He moved his hand through her bare thigh, reaching her crotch. He teased her clit through her panties and Rukia immediately responded, gasping and clutching his shirt, her cheeks flushed and her legs trembled.

Grimmjow wondered how'd be to have sex with her wearing that scholar outfit... It was like a fetish, and he was willing to make his fantasy come true.

Rukia noticed the lust increasing in his cerulean eyes. Grimmjow pushed her strongly and she fell on the floor, feeling a shot of pain in her back.

Grimmjow saw her wince, and for some twisted reason, he found this exciting. Her pain expressions were just too cute. She was going to regret what she'd done to him...

He crouched, lifting her skirt and tugging down her panties. Rukia didn't try to get up, she remained still on the floor. The male chuckled when he noticed her underwear was soaked with her juices.

'You're wet already... You see?' he mocked, showing Rukia her drenched panties.

The petite girl turned her head aside, embarrassed. It was true. She could feel how her womanhood was literally melting under his treatment. Under his rough treatment. 'Jeez Rukia... You must be so damn dysfunctional...' she inwardly scolded herself.

'Sorry, shortie' she heard, and looked up at Grimmjow, who was spreading her legs and placing himself between them. The muscled man glanced at her and Rukia noticed how his usual arrogant smile had faded, and how his eyes seemed to say sorry too.

'Sorry for what?' she asked in a barely audible voice.

'Because... I won't be gentle' he stated, his sadistic smirk returning to his lips. Rukia squirmed, but the blue haired man grabbed her legs and guided his member into her wet entrance.

'No, wait, I'm not ready' Rukia said. 'I'm... I'm still dressed' the petit girl noticed, grasping her grey pleated skirt.

'I can't wait, I need you. I need to feel YOU' Grimmjow whispered, entering her. The small girl was wet, but it was true she was not ready, he hadn't prepared her enough. Her expression of pain and her loud scream made him stop, leaving her time to adjust to his huge member. 'I love your outfit, you dirty schoolgirl...'.

Rukia opened one of her shut eyes to glance at him.

'You are seriously sick, Grimmjow' she mumbled. This guy hadn't even bothered to place her onto his bed, he was having his way on her on the cold floor.

'Shut up' he demanded, inserting his member deeper, causing her to flinch and scream. 'I'm not sick' he said, before thrusting her hard again, finally getting his whole member inside her. 'You have no idea how fucking hot you are' he continued, pulling out his member and inserting it again.

Rukia whimpered and tried to push him, but it had no effect on him. She struggled under his huge body.

'Be quiet, shit!' he demanded, grabbing her shoulders to keep her still. Rukia's eyes flashed anger. Grimmjow bent down and kissed her roughly, and, at the same time, impaling her mercilessly.

'Don't be such an animal!' she managed to say, sliding beneath him. Her back was aching and she had to hold onto his powerful shoulders to not get ejected by the strenght of his thrusts.

Grimmjow grabbed her waist and lifted her. He kneeled and kept her sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his hips, his thick member still inside her. Rukia buried her face on his chest, while he impaled her, his arms wrapped tight around her little body.

'Better?' he asked, and received a loud moan as a response. 'I told you I won't be gentle' he said, resting his head on one of her shoulders while ramming her hard, his eyes fixed on her butt, which it was bouncing rhythmically under her skirt. Dammit. He wasn't going to last much longer with that enticing sight.

'Mmm... you... mmm... are mmm never g-gentle... mmm, aaah!'

Grimmjow smirked arrogantly, so the bitch was finally enjoying this.

'You've ignored me Rukia' he said, stopping short, and Rukia lifted her head to meet his blueish gaze. 'You haven't called me back, nor replied to my messages' he continued, digging his nails on her waist. Her wince didn't take long. He loved it. He loved her pain expressions. 'You tied me to my fucking bed and humiliated me... you have destroyed most of my cds, my laptop, my cam... I have no reason to be gentle, I should punish you for what you've done' he sentenced, pulling out his member and impaling her with such strenght that Rukia thought he would break through her cervix and reach her internal organs. Her scream echoed, filling the area.

'You won't do it again, will you?' he asked, impaling her again.

Rukia held his shoulders to not fall aside, and looked up at him. She was trembling, her face was flushed, her gaze lost , she was breathing hard through her parted lips, sweat covering her forehead. Grimmjow licked his lips at this sight and decided to give her a break, slowing down a bit while waiting for her answer.

'N-n-no... I-I won't' she stammered.

'Damn right' he approved, wrapping her frame tight again. 'Because you, Rukia...'. Grimmjow thrusted inside her again, making her moan loudly. 'You are MINE' he claimed, pushing her down to the floor, pinning her underneath him and ramming faster in her wetness.

Grimmjow watched how she moaned helplessly, bucking her hips and lifting her legs, facilitating his way on her. The blue haired man placed her legs on his shoulders and Rukia's eyes widened when he started to penetrate her in that position.

'Like it?' he asked, speeding up.

Rukia squealed, feeling her tight walls throbbing against his thick member. 'Y-yes' she managed to say, her toes curled in pleasure and her head lolled aside.

'Say my name' he commanded, cupping her face with his huge hand to make her look at him.

Rukia bit her lower lip and shook her head. This was too much. She wasn't going to say his name, even though she was enjoying this, she wasn't going to submit to him in that way.

'Say. My fucking. NAME!' he bellowed, thrusting savagely at every word.

'N-no!' she denied, trying to catch her breath.

'No?' Grimmjow repeated in a menacing tone, pulling out his cock, coated with her fluids. Rukia steeled herself and denied again.

Grimmjow roared in rage. How did she dare to disobey him? This little bitch, first ignoring his messages, his calls, changing her school and not saying him a word about it, believing she could avoid him, fooling him to get the fucking tape... Didn't she learn already who was in charge here?

The huge man grasped her shirt and tossed her rudely onto the bed. Rukia tried to get up, but Grimmjow grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her face against the pillows, placing himself behind her exposed ass and lifting it. With his free hand, he guided his member inside her wetness again, entering with difficult because she was too tense now. The muscled man heard her crying against the pillow, and he loosened his grip on her hair.

'Last chance, Rukia. Say. My. Name!' he exclaimed, placing his hands on her hips.

Rukia raised up, supporting herself with her thin arms, ending up on all fours in the large mattress. She turned her head and visualized the blue haired man who was behind her, with his member inside her tightness. She was scared, she couldn't deny it. But he didn't scare her enough to blow away her obstinacy.

'NO!' she refused.

Grimmjow smiled sadistically. 'Fine' he said, narrowing his eyes. 'I'll make you say my name by force then'.

Rukia swallowed, feeling cold sweat running down her body.

'If you think I was rough before... Prepare yourself'

Grimmjow smacked her perfect round ass and grabbed it roughly, starting to impale her furiously. His speed was beyond belief and Rukia's upper body ended lying limp in the matress thanks to the strenght of his thrusts, her bottom still lifted. He was reaching her cervix at every thrust, and he continued smacking her ass at random intervals. He was aware that if he continued this way, the pleasure would be quickly replaced by pain for the defenseless girl beneath him, but her denial had brought out the beast inside him and he wasn't going to give up.

'Say it, Rukia! Or I will fucking tear you pussy in two!' Grimmjow demanded, placing one of his hands on her most sensitive spot and rubbing it.

At this point, Rukia was deaf and blind. She was screaming her lungs out in pain and pleasure, and, unbelievably, she reached her climax, squirming, as he plunged wildly into her again and again.

'Say my name!'

'G-Grimm... Grimmjow!' she finally cried, opening her eyes and feeling her juices running down her inner thighs. The orgasm was so intense than she thought she was going to pass out, but after a couple of minutes, she felt him releasing his warm sperm all over her exposed butt.

Grimmjow was smirking arrogantly. He had retrieved his pride after the humiliation she had caused him, he had showed once more who was the dominant one here. It had been one of the best goddamn fucks ever. Jeez, this bitch was so addictive, and when she screamed his name, he thought he was going to cum instantly. He felt numb while covering her rounded bottom with his seed.

Rukia remained still in the same position while Grimmjow went to the toilet to bring some paper and clean up the mess. She felt dizzy and her head was aching.

'You've said it. My name I mean' he pointed, while removing his sperm from her moist skin.

Rukia sat carefully in the bed, avoiding to touch the surface with her intimate area, and glanced at him. She wasn't angry, yet she wasn't happy. Grimmjow tried to guess what her indigo eyes were revealing... Confusion? Resentment? Sorrow?

'What you've done to me?' she asked in a whisper.

Grimmjow frowned and drew away his gaze. 'You'll have to be more specific' he replied.

'What have you done to me?' she repeated in a louder voice.

'Damn Rukia. I fucked you. We had sex. Fornicated. Got laid. Intercoused. Copulated...'

'Stop it!' she demanded, her eyes were glowing with fury. 'I know what we've done. It's just... I don't... I don't get why I... Why...'

'Why you like it even though you don't want to like it?

His bluntly question made her gasp in surprise. How could he figured out how she felt? Was it that noticeable?

'Your body it's just responding to what is natural for itself' the blue haired man explained, staring at the confused girl. 'And you'd enjoy much more if you stop mindfucking yourself with what's wrong or right' he opined, placing his arms behind his head and leaning back.

Rukia remained in silence, staring at that blue haired man with his magnificent torso, his broad shoulders and his beautiful cerulean eyes.

'How can... how can I enjoy the sex with you if you are so rude, animalistic, rough and... sadistic?' she finally spoke._ And you raped me, and recorded it_, she thought bitterly, but didn't mention it.

Grimmjow glanced at her raising an eyebrow.

'Come on, Rukia, you like it this way. You've cum like never before' he answered cockily. 'But don't worry, we can try again and this time I won't be that sadistic' he proposed, getting up.

'I don't think I'd be able to endure another round' the petite girl said with sarcasm, feeling the pain setting in her intimate area. Moments ago she thought she was bleeding like their first time, but fortunately she wasn't.

'Really?' Grimmjow asked softly, and Rukia shot her head up in surprise. It sounded like he was worried, but she dismissed that stupid thought. He didn't care about anybody, pretty much sure he didn't care about her either.

'Really. I'm doubting I'd be able to walk properly' the black haired girl muttered, and this time she caught a glimpse of his concerned face. So he was feeling guilty after all. He wasn't a total heartless bastard...

_He is a total heartless bastard, you dimwit!_

'Dammit, Rukia...' Grimmjow swore bitterly, fixing his gaze on her bruised cheek.

'What?' Rukia asked confused, and gasped when he touched her injured area.

Although it was a minor injury, Grimmjow wanted to punch himself. This time he'd gone too far, goddammit, what was he intending, hitting her with such force? He should have controlled his motherfucking strenght! Rukia was so disproportionate to his own body, and the fact that she was about to destroy his most cherished memory, it didn't seem as an excuse for his behaviour anymore.

'You are... a fucking bastard'.

Grimmjow wanted to laugh and smack her head at the same time.

'Yes, I agree. I'm a fucking a bastard' the blue haired man said, to Rukia's surprise. 'I'm sorry, Rukia. I wasn't trying to harm you in this way, honestly, it's just that... I couldn't control my strenght'.

To her utter astonishment, Grimmjow, the heartless bastard, embraced her tightly, holding the back of her head with one hand. And even though she should hate him for all the suffer he was causing her, despite all the bad things he had done to her since she knew him, Kuchiki Rukia, the girl who had promised herself this would be the last time she'd seen him, clinged his shirt while resting her head on his formidable torso, closing her eyes.

It felt warm, comfortable, and, oddly, both dangerous and safe. Her fatal addiction. That's what he was for her.

That man... was driving her crazy...


	10. Waiting for revenge

**Hello everyone, welcome, new readers! Thank you so much for your favs, follows and thorough reviews. What can I say? All your beautiful and constructive reviews make my day, so don't be shy and share your opinion :P.**

**So there we go, new chapter. Let's meet new characters and get into the plot a little more. Enjoy XX**

* * *

Spring time. He could feel the sun kissing his exposed skin, while sitting in one of the park benches. The warm breeze enveloped him, he could hear the melodic chirping of the birds hiding in the branches of the trees around. Some kids laughing and running on the right... some dogs barking at the other side of the lake.

The purple haired man took a single moment to enjoy all those sensations he never thought he'd enjoy again. How could he, when all the things he loved once, had been taken unfairly in one stroke?

But the world didn't stop, it had continued, undeterred, and suddenly, he realized it would continue, with or without him. How relative was the time... When she was still here with him, the days seemed like seconds. However, this last nine years had been like centuries, in which he found no rest, nor solace. The only thing that had kept him alive for so long it was the idea of finally getting his revenge.

The dark skinned man didn't move a single muscle when a strange and huge person, wearing a mask made with wooden sticks, sat down next to him, almost soundlessly. None of them said anything for a while, until the dark skinned male spoke:

'Good afternoon, Komamura Sajin'.

The said person chuckled and shook his head, still covered by the mask. 'It's been a while since we see each other, but you still manage to guess who's next to you' the masked man commented, crossing his heavy arms over his giant torso.

'I'm blind, not stupid' the man with purple plaits pointed motionlessly.

'Tsk, glad to see you again, Kaname Tousen'.

The blind man with clear goggles remained silent, his chin lifted, letting the sun burn his already dead eyes.

The masked man rubbed his neck and cleared his throat: 'I assume you want to get to the point...'.

'Your assumption is correct' Kaname answered.

'It's been nine years and we had never been able to get close to him... Tousen, have you ever thought about giving up on your revenge?'

'Not a single day' the blind man responded. 'Aizen destroyed my life. I want to make him suffer before kill him. He destroyed everything I cared for, and all I believed once seem pointless after what he'd done to me'

'I supposed you'd say something like that... Well, I found where Urahara Kisuke lives, but I don't think he'd cooperate. He's a widowed man taking care of two kids and his store...'.

'He will cooperate. As far as we know, he, Kuchiki Ginrei and Kurosaki Masaki were after him...' Kaname pointed.

'We have figured this out, but we have no proof... In any case, both Masaki and Ginrei are dead. Kisuke is your only possible ally in all this...' the masked man said.

'Who's now heading Kuchiki's clan?' the dark skinned man asked.

Komamura stuffed his hand on his jacket's inner pocket and pulled out a paper sheet. 'Let's see... After Ginred passed away, his older grandson inherited the company and was elected as the head of the clan. Kuchiki Byakuya was only twenty years old when he was put in charge of all... As a result of his inexperience, he sold the company to Aizen Sousuke and started to work for him. Currently, he's still working for him... Hm, suspicious, isn't it? I mean... Why would a Kuchiki sell his centennial company to Aizen, even though it was on the verge of bankrupty, and why would he accept to work for him? They've been like enemies in business for a lot of years... Ginrei was looking forward to cause his fall...'.

Tousen placed his hand under his chin, lost in thoughts... He had met Kuchiki Ginrei the day he went to Aizen's corp to demand explanations. They were in his office, but the purple haired guy couldn't see him, though he noticed him, and later learnt who he was.

Tousen recalled how he entered in his office, blaming him for his girlfriend's death. He had been recovering in the hospital for more than a year after all what happened, and slowly, recovering his memories. He had no proofs, but he knew Aizen was behind it all. Kaname had discovered his dirty business and the owner of Soul Society had tried to kill him to avoid being spotted. The hirer murderer had killed his girlfriend in the process. Her death was not neccessary. He could never forgive him... he had to get his revenge, he needed to make justice.

Kuchiki Ginrei had contacted him to learn his story, and then revealed him that his lawyer, Kurosaki Masaki and he already knew about his dirty business, and that, along with the originary owner of the company, Urahara Kisuke, they were gathering evidence of his undercover business. Apparently, Aizen Sousuke was into racketeering, and his MLM company was just a cover of his true business.

But, what a surprise... The day before they could testify in the trial against him, both Masaki and Ginrei died. Masaki was shot to death and Ginrei died from a pulmonary failure... Urahara dissapeared, and the trial continued without them. The lack of evidence put an end to the case.

Aizen Sousuke made a brief appearence in media, explaining that he was being targeted by several people due to his success in business, and that he would continue his achievements in spite of all the people that wished his fall. He mentioned he felt sorry for the leader of the Kuchiki's company and his lawyer, but denied to be involved in their deaths, as the police would confirm later, after the investigation.

'There must be a way to get close to him, Komamura... He has a family...' the blind man spoke.

The masked man crossed his arms over his chest, responding: 'He has a son, Grimmjow, quite popular among female teens, I think he's twenty or twenty-one, and uses his mother's surname instead of Aizen. His mother, Panthera Jaegerjaquez was a famous model, but she died on a traffic crash when he was six years old... That, along with being ignored by his own father, are probably the main reasons of his bad temper, his rudeness and his total lack of empathy towards everyone...'.

'I know. Hisagi has told me about his attitude. He was the one who interviewed him after being elected The Hottest Millionaire Man of the Year...' Kaname pointed.

'How is he doing, by the way? Now that he has to be in charge of your editorial...'.

'He's doing fine' the dark-skinned man interrupted him. 'What about the other kid, the little one'.

'She is Neliel, three years old, her mother is another model, Neliel Tu Odelswanck, she divorced Aizen a year after her daughter born and is currently living in Germany, or so it's said... Their divorce was closely followed by so many viewers. Aizen got the custody of Neliel junior alleging her mother was alcoholic, and she, due to the depression after losing her daughter, dissapeared, apparently returning to her home country'.

Tousen nodded slightly after Kaname's speech. 'I assume she's constantly guarded by some one...'.

'She has a baby-sitter, and they are often accompanied by some bodyguards, specially when they have to go outside the mansion. Are you planning to kidnap her, Tousen?' Komamura asked him mockingly.

'Just imagine how much he would suffer if his daughter is kidnapped, tortured and killed, like he did to my girlfriend... But I can't harm an innocent child, although kidnapping her would make him act heedlessly, trying to get his daughter back. And so we could get him'

The huge man stared at him through his wooden mask. His friend was capable of everything to get his revenge... He had already promised him he'd help him, no matter what.

'First of all, we should speak with that shopkeeper, Urahara Kisuke'.

'Yes. That's true'

* * *

The week passed by quickly for Rukia. On Wednesday, Tatsuki proposed her to join the karate club, where she was a renowned member. Rukia gladly accepted, she liked that discipline and had been taking lessons since she was ten. Tatsuki told her the classes took place on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

She had spoken with Ichigo about her conversation with her brother, skipping sultry details, and she had assured him she would find out what really happened. Ichigo didn't ask her anything, to Rukia's relief... She was unwilling to explain the price she was going to pay to discover the truth...

That Wednesday, Renji picked her up from school, causing a big fuss. Half of the schoolgirls were eager to know who he was, the other half was busy trying to get attention from the red haired guy.

'Seriously, Rukia, this is the last time I come to your school' Renji had said, to Rukia's amusement.

Grimmjow hadn't given her any signs of life in the whole day, and Rukia found herself wondering what he would be up to.

Before she left his mansion the previous day, he had cured her bruise with some ointment, and it was barely noticeable now under the makeup she had used to cover it. She didn't know what to think about him at this point, apart from he was a psycho bipolar bastard. Or what to think about her, apart from she must be some sort of masochistic dumbass. She was so confused.

On Thursday Renji drove her to school and, as his boss had asked him, he stayed next to her as if he was her bodyguard, to Rukia's annoyance.

'Renji, for God's sake... Why are you still here? Didn't you say you wouldn't ever come back to my school?' she had questioned him on lunch time, when she found him leaning under the trees, the trees she and her new friends used as a meeting place.

'Sorry, Rukia, I actually would like to attend my own classes, but your brother has been so specific: be her shadow. If something happens to her, I will make sure you have no progeny in the future...'

Rukia wrinkled her forehead, bemused.

'And why is my brother suddenly so concerned about my wellness?' she asked coldly. After their discussion on his office, none of them had said a word to one another.

'He's been acting like this since you started to date that blue haired bastard...' Renji pointed accusingly.

'Well, then tell him I'm dating a bastard, and I will keep dating him, or is he going to forbid me this too?'.

Renji didn't say anything, frozen by the hostility she emanated when her brother was mentioned.

When the afternoon classes finished, Tatsuki met her and led her to the dojo, speaking lively about the sensei, the classes and the tournaments she had won, while they were putting on their kimonos.

Renji had decided to wait for her in his black Honda Civic, so the schoolgirls wouldn't harrass him again. He had been the whole day turning down their dating requests.

Once in the dojo, Rukia noticed there were very few girls around.

'Don't worry, Kuchiki-san, they may be big, but you'll soon find out their brains have the size of a pea... Auch!'

Kurosaki Ichigo smacked her head, carelessly. 'You shouldn't be talking shit about your classmates' he scolded her.

'I was trying to boost Kuchiki-san self-confidence, idiot' Tatsuki replied, moody. 'Besides, I didn't say anything that it isn't true...' she added, looking at him eloquently.

'Tsk... Bitch. If Rukia it's not going to be able to confront these guys, leave her alone, don't push her into something dangerous and...'.

'Ahem...' the black haired girl cleared her throat. Ichigo and Tatsuki glanced at her expectantly. 'I've been training since I was ten, Kurosaki-kun, you don't need to worry about me'

Ichigo's eyes twitched when she pronounced his surname with so much sarcasm. He hated everytime she adopted that stupid and annoying voice.

'Kurosaki-kun my ass. I'm not worried at all, if you want to fight all these guys fine by me, I don't care!'

'You don't?' Tatsuki asked him maliciously, to Ichigo's greater annoyance.

'No, I don't!'

'Good afternoon, my pupils'

All the students formed an orderly row and bowed in respect. Tatsuki gestured to Rukia indicating her to bow as well, but she wasn't paying attention to the tomboyish girl. Her eyes were fixed in the handsome black haired guy who had just entered in the dojo.

The guy turned his aquamarine eyes to her and Rukia blushed slightly, wondering if he had noticed her inquisitive look.

'Oh, I see we have a new student today' the handsome man said, smiling widely. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Karate sensei Shiba Kaien'.

'Ah...' Rukia said nervously, and Tatsuki facepalmed herself.

'Ah?' Shiba Kaien repeated disconcerted. He then walked towards her and all the students stepped back. Rukia remained still in her place. 'What's that "ah"? Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself properly, little lady? Kids today don't have any respect for their superiors, do they?' To Rukia's astonishment, the black haired guy placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair while smiling widely. 'So? Do you have a name or anything similar?'

'Ku-Kuchiki R-Rukia, sensei!' she stammered, feeling terribly ashamed.

'That's a cool name' he commented, winking an eye. Rukia blinked, still dumbfounded and mentally comparing him with her last sensei... It was like compare the day with the night. Poles apart. 'So come on, class, let's start the excercises and choose a partner. Yo, Arisawa, you'll be my partner today' Kaien decided when the tomboyish girl turned to Ichigo, her usual pair in Karate.

Rukia glanced around, noticing everybody but she and Ichigo was already paired.

'Oh, looks like Kurosaki-kun is going to be my pair today' she said in that affected voice he hated.

'No way, midget. Yo, Zennosuke, switch me!' he shouted to an afro haired guy.

'Is Kurosaki-san afraid of being beaten by a midget?' Rukia taunted him.

Ichigo turned his head abruptly, his eyes twitching in anger.

'Afraid? Me?' he snapped, indignantly.

'Yes, you'.

'Ok, I'll be your pair. But don't blame me if you end crying because you got a broken nail' he mocked, and Rukia death-glared at him.

The students spent the rest of the hour doing the excercises, learning new movements and improving the ones they already knew. Rukia found Kaien a very experienced but openminded instructor. His technique was a bit uncommon and he had a very personal style teaching, making the strikes easy to learn and easy to apply. She couldn't help but to admire him while he was showing a demonstration of Kumite with Tatsuki.

'Yo!' Ichigo yelled in her ear, and Rukia jumped, deadly scared.

'Y-y-you bastard, d-don't scare me...' she said, holding her chest and pointing at him while speaking.

'Then stop daydreaming while staring at our sensei' the orange haired boy replied poking her forehead.

Rukia's face turned red. She punched Ichigo's stomach, making him to fall on his knees, holding his affected area.

'Wow, nice blow Kuchiki!' she heard Kaien praising her and her redness increased even more. 'Kurosaki, never let your guard down, not even in front of beautiful and petite ladies' Kaien scolded him, and Rukia wanted to dissappear when he used the words "beautiful" and "petite".

'Stop acting like a retarded, he's already married, you know?' she heard the choked voice of Ichigo, who was still recovering from her punch.

If Rukia wanted to dissappear before, now she was willing to bury herself in a deep hole and never surface again. How could his supposed friend be so unnecessarily cruel towards her? It's not like she was chasing after their instructor, for God's sake! It was him who was behaving improperly for a teacher!

Ichigo regretted what he said instantly. It was clear she was having a bad time, and it wasn't her fault, to be honest. Shiba Kaien always acted so familiar towards everyone, never thinking on what people may think about his honesty. Rukia wasn't aware of it, so it was only natural to feel a bit ashamed. Well, a lot, judging by her intense blush. She was just to innocent after all, he thought while doing the excercises along with his petite partner.

'Alright, everyone, see you on Tuesday!' Kaien said, bowing.

The students bowed in reply and the handsome black haired man left.

'Alright, everyone, see you on Tuesday!' Kaien said, bowing.

The students bowed in reply and the handsome black haired man left.

'Kuchiki-san, have you enjoyed the lesson?' Tatsuki asked, once they were out of the dojo, walking towards the main gates of the school.

'Yes, she has...' Ichigo responded for her, wickedly.

'Dumbass' she spat, turning around indignantly.

Tatsuki looked at them, puzzled, while Orihime approached them, wearing a big smile.

'Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!' she called them cheerfully.

'Yo, Orihime, let's go, we have a lot of homework to do' the tomboyish girl said, grabbing her arm.

'Em... ok... ' the bemused girl approved, letting Tatsuki to lead her out of the school. 'What's going on, Tatsuki-chan?' Orihime asked when they were far enough from Ichigo and Rukia.

'Nothing' assured her Tatsuki. 'It's just that...' the black haired girl turned her head to catch a glimpse of Ichigo, who was speaking with the transferred student. 'Nothing' she finally said, winking an eye to the auburn haired girl, who smiled hesitantly.

Meanwhile Rukia was shouting at Ichigo:

'Idiot! How did you dare to make a fool of me in front of everyone!'

'Well, it wasn't me who was literally drooling while looking at the sensei' Ichigo pointed, shrugging.

'I wasn't drooling! I was just... confused!' she yelled, flushing.

'It's ok, I can't blame you. Half of the girls here find him good-looking. I guess you are a sucker for a pretty face' the orange haired guy teased her, patting her head.

Rukia had to close her eyes and breath deeply to calm herself down and don't attempt to kill him right there.

She checked her phone and read a whatsapp from Grimmjow: _Hey shortie, what's up? I still haven't found out the connection between my father and your brother in the past. Looking forward to see you on Saturday._

Rukia replied him under the inquisitive gaze of Ichigo. When she finished, she looked up at him questioningly, but the tall guy remained silent.

'What?' the petite girl asked, tiredly.

'Nothing. Just wondering if you... if you are doing ok after all you've learnt this Monday... Seems like you have taken it well...'.

'Yes, don't worry, I'm trying to find out why my brother has been lying to me all this time and if there's any connection between his sudden change and all that happened... Besides, I discovered that my brother's boss, Aizen Sousuke, was involved in our past and I'm starting to suspect that my Nii-sama is acting weird because of him...' she explained, obviating how she got to know this.

'I see. By the way, who's the tattooed guy that seems to be your bodyguard?' Ichigo motioned at Renji, who was leaning on his car, waiting for her.

'Oh' Rukia said, tilting her head and smiling maliciously. 'Are you suddenly interested in my private life?'

'W-what? Not even a little!' he snapped.

'Then don't ask'

'Tsk... Bitch... You always so superior...'

'See you tomorrow, moron' she said, walking towards her best friend.

Ichigo watched how she greeted the red haired guy and decided he should be something really important to her, judging by their interaction. Then, he scolded himself mentally for wasting his time figuring out such unimportant things about that midget.

'He was that Kurosaki you mentioned, wasn't he?' Renji had asked her while driving to her house.

'Aha' she responded absentmindedly.

'So how was your Karate lesson?' he continued asking her.

Rukia blushed slightly, thinking on the sexy man they had as the instructor.

'Pretty good' she answered evasive. 'So Renji, tell me, why has my brother insisted on having a close watch over me today?'

'I dunno, honestly, you should ask him why. He seemed quite worried, I mean, well, worried in his own personal way'

'I won't ask him! I'm still so dissapointed with him...' she said, sighing. 'But I have to, eventually... Renji, Grimmjow told me the other day that his father was somehow involved in our past. And gave me some names: Urahara Kisuke, the founder of Soul Society, Kaname Tousen, and Ichimaru Gin...'.

'And you believed him? I mean... Why is his son going against him?'

'He is not against him! He's helping me to find out why my brother has been putting me aside for so long...'.

'In exchange of what?'

Renji's question made her face burn in embarrasment. 'What kind of question is that. He's doing it for me' she managed to say in a subdued but collected voice. 'Why do you hate him so much anyway? You don't even know him...'.

'I don't need to know him. That guy has been troublesome since he was born, so what's the point of having him as a boyfriend, Rukia?' Renji asked her, trying to control his anger.

'Ok, let's change the subject...' the petite girl decided, she didn't want to argue with Renji over Grimmjow again.

'No, sorry Rukia, but I've been so tolerant before... That guy is going to hurt you and I don't want to see you suffer, so stop dating him!'

'Excuse me?' Rukia asked in a menacing tone.

'I didn't mean to shout you. I just want you to open your eyes and see this guy doesn't deserve you, Rukia' Renji added, in an attempt to reason with her.

Rukia sighed quietly, sensing a big migraine coming. 'Let it be, Renji...'.

Renji glanced at her and noticed how uncomfortable she felt speaking about that frigging bastard. He wondered what Rukia saw in him...

'Ok. So you said Urahara, Kaname and Ichimaru. I'll try to discover who they are if that's what you want...' the red haired man said casually, to Rukia's surprise.

'R-really? But how?'

Renji smirked. He was so sure he already knew who they were at least one of the men she mentioned, but he needed the confirmation from Shuhei. 'Well, I'll think of something, don't you worry'.


	11. The connection

**Oh gosh, guys, I'm the worst writter ever! I know I promised I'll try to update at least every week but it seems impossible right now. I'm currently working in two places and barely have time for myself, so I'm afraid that it'll take a bit longer to update... In any case, I'll continue writing, so don't worry, this story will have an end ^^.**

**Thank you so much for your patience. Now, enjoy and let me know your opinion.**

* * *

'_I can't freaking believe I'm doing this..._' were Grimmjow's thoughts while he was searching his father's office. He didn't know what he was looking for... something related to the Kuchiki's, but... how the hell was he supposed to know if that kind of information was in his office?

'You must be so in love with her to do this, huh?' he heard the voice of his friend D-Roy next to him, and the blue haired guy pushed him rudely.

'Keep searching' Grimmjow commanded him, starting to regret bringing his friend with him. He wasn't the smartest of his friends, but hell, he was the most loyal and the easiest to fool. Perfect for this kind of task.

'What should I search for? There are a lot of papers and stuff over here...'.

'Anything with the word Kuchiki on it' the tallest man responded, opening the desk's drawers, and messing all the cds and USB flash drives inside.

Grimmjow was getting nervous. It had cost him a lot to get into his father's office without being detected by the security men, and most probably, several cameras were recording everything, so he would be in trouble if his father discovered he had been nosing in his office... Especially if he discovered why he was doing it... .

The blue haired man clucked his tongue when he found nothing interesting on the drawer.

'Yo, Grimm, I don't think your father would be that stupid to leave personal information in his office. He's very important and rich, probably he keeps all stuff that could cause damage to his image well hidden from everyone...' the grey haired guy pointed, and Grimmjow facepalmed himself, trying not to lose his patience.

He already knew his father had a safe-deposit box in his house, where he surely kept everything that could implicate him on dirty business... He wasn't idiot, Grimmjow was aware that his father used to meet and be surrounded by very suspicious people, although he had never seen or heard anything that could make him suspect, but there were many things that didn't fit... Like the missing owner of the company, the accident of his deputy director and the hiring of the young Byakuya after he sold him his company.

'D-Roy... you know what my father and yours are up to? They've been collaborating for quite long time, and let's face it, your father is just a pawn working for a mediocre company...'.

'Hey, how dare you?! Don't insult my family... And I dunno what they're up to, but since he brings a lot of money home, I guess they're doing their business, if you know what I mean...'.

_'Yes, your father and mine are criminals...' _Grimmjow thought, but didn't share his conclusion with his shorter friend_. 'But that means that insipid Byakuya is a criminal too... He's the broker, so he's the one who trades with the firm and the responsible for bringing new clients... What kind of clients is he contacting? No wonder how the company reached top 4th in a short period... It has incomes of dubious origin... Rukia is not going to like this'._

'Ok, let's get out, there's nothing here' the muscled man decided, but D-Roy stopped him, raising his hand.

'Wait, I think I found something interesting...' the thin guy said, shaking an orange folder.

'What the hell is that'.

'A photo'.

'Give me that!' Grimmjow demanded, snatching the picture from his friend's hand. 'And who the hell are they supposed to be?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No idea, I thought that it could be important...' D-Roy was interrupted by a hard punch in the stomach.

'Moron, don't play with me...' the blue haired man said, looking at the picture again while his grey haired friend tried to recover from the brutal impact. 'Hold on a second... I think I know this lady...' he muttered, observing the photo carefully. His father was in it, a lot younger, wearing glasses and a smooth facial expresion. There was a blond guy with a strange striped hat, smiling widely. But Grimmjow's gaze was fixed in the petite lady between them... Didn't she look a lot like Rukia? How the hell could that be? Judging by the picture, they were university students, so neither him or Rukia were born yet!

Grimmjow decided to keep the picture and ask Rukia if she knew her.

Both Grimmjow and D-Roy left the room and carefully exited the building, avoiding the security guards.

Unfortunately for them, every second of their stay in the office had been recorded...

* * *

On Friday, during a photo shoot session, and tired of his weird attitude, the manager took Grimmjow apart and asked him what the hell was going on.

'I don't know, man, I'm just... distracted' Grimmjow tried to explain, running one of his hands through his blue locks.

'I see. Who is she?'

Grimmjow glanced at his manager dumbfounded. Was it that obvious? The muscled man cursed himself inwardly... He had to do something because he was getting seriously obsessed with that petite girl... .

'Kuchiki Rukia'.

The manager's green eyes slightly widened. 'A noble' he simply said.

'Yes, a noble, so what. She's the little sister of my father's pawn, their nobility doesn't matter here then'. Grimmjow didn't like to admit that she was supposedly superior to him, even though her situation wasn't favorable currently, but she had been above him since she was born... Maybe that was the main cause of his obsession... He enjoyed to submit her to him and made her feel defenseless and fragile, as that was the only way to place her below him... Grimmjow shook his head, confused. If that was truth, he should be the most despicable man in world for having that kind of feelings.

'Are you even listening to me?' he heard the monotonous voice of his manager and came out the trance.

'Sorry, man... I think I'm going to pick her up from school' the blue haired man decided, starting to walk out of the studio.

'Where does she study?'

'In Karakura town'.

'I'll go with you, my car is in the repair shop and I live quite close to Karakura' the black haired man decided, and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow skeptically.

'Ulquiorra, man, you don't need to invent a lame excuse, just recognize you want to have a look on Rukia...'.

The impassive guy looked at him boringly.

'I have no interest in your girlfriend. Just take me to Karakura and I'll take the train there' he responded, walking past him.

* * *

'Good afternoon, Gin'.

'Ah, Aizen-san, what a beautiful day...'.

'The time has come'.

'Understood' Ichimaru said, grinning wickedly. 'What a pity... I always had a soft spot for her, ya know?'.

Aizen looked up at him unfazed. Then, he pointed at the huge screen behind him, where it was being displayed the security video of the day before. The silver haired man chuckled in amusement when he saw his boss' son searching in his father's office.

'It has to be today, before she gets to tell her brother something suspicious. She's of no use, but Kuchiki Byakuya is very valuable' the brown haired man spoke slowly.

'Don't ya think that Bya-Bya won't cooperate anymore if his precious little sister suffers any kind of damage?' the thin silver haired man asked, still grinning.

'Then, make sure that it all looks like an unfortunate accident...'.

* * *

'So, Kuchiki-san, are you coming to Asano-kun's party tomorrow?'.

Rukia had barely heard Orihime's question. She had her eyes fixed on Ichigo's back. The orange haired boy was walking a few steps ahead, listening to Keigo and Mizuiro funny argument. They all were crossing the gates of Karakura High School.

'Kuchiki-san?' she heard, and looked up at her auburn haired friend confused.

'Oh, sorry, Inoue, I was spacey...'.

Orihime waved her hand nonchalantly. 'Don't worry, Kuchiki-san! I understand, Ichigo's back is really amazing, isn't it? I often look at it and I zone out too... How is it possible that his back is much more interesting than his front? Oh, maybe that wasn't what I was trying to say, em, I mean his front is interesting too, but his back is really amazing...'.

Rukia's eyes flicked from Orihime to Tatsuki, who was walking at her side, facepalming herself at Orihime's babbling.

'Are you ok, Inoue?' the petite girl asked concerned.

'Yeah, I think all she needs is a cold shower...'.

Rukia froze. She had stopped on her tracks and was now unable to turn around and greet the person who had just spoken.

'Hm? Who are you?' Orihime dared to ask, carefree.

'Delinquents! Keep your hands off of my friend, you scoundrels!'

Rukia almost choke at Tatsuki's heated words. She turned around and finally met Grimmjow, who was observing Tatsuki's fighting pose hesitantly.

'Hi, Grimmjow' she greeted, annoyed, and the blue haired guy looked at her raising an eyebrow.

'Hey, shortie' he greeted, stepping towards her. When he was close to her, he grabbed her arm and bent down to tell her: 'Who were you looking at so mindfully? Your busty friend said his name...'.

'Don't tell me you are about to make a fuss for an innocent comment...' Rukia responded in a whisper.

'Rukia, is this guy bothering you?' they heard and Rukia closed her eyes, wishing to just vanish with the wind.

'He's not... . Ichigo... he's Grimmjow. My... boyfriend'.

Everyone fell silent for a while. Rukia's cheeks were furiously burning and Grimmjow was greatly surprised by Rukia's reaction. He wasn't expecting to be introduced as "a boyfriend", he wasn't expecting to be introduced in any way, to be honest.

'Oh, n-nice to meet you, Grimmjow-kun' Orihime was the first to react, and she was acting carefree and kindly, as always. 'I didn't know Kuchiki-san had such a famous boyfriend, hehe' she added, rubbing the back of her head nervously. Then, she noticed the palest man she had ever seen, with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning on the school gates and staring at them impassive. 'Em... is he a friend of yours, Grimmjow-kun?'

Grimmjow simply nodded, and Orihime didn't dare to ask him anything else, she observed briefly the pale black haired guy and then said goodbye to everyone, mentioning something about dinner, beans and fresh cream. Arisawa Tatsuki followed her without saying a word.

'Rukia...' Ichigo called, flicking his eyes from her to the huge guy. He was still grabbing Rukia's tiny arm and Ichigo was sure that he was hurting her, even though she'd never admit it. 'Will you please let her go? There's no need to cut her circulation off' the orange haired boy asked him, pointing at Rukia's arm.

'I see you have big balls, kiddo...' Grimmjow responded amused, releasing Rukia's arm.

'Shut up both of you' the petite girl intervened, eyeing at Ichigo eloquently. _Let him be. He will destroy you without hesitation._

The orange haired boy decided to give up and leave Rukia alone. Whatever she was up to, she wasn't going to tell him in front of that two weird guys. Besides, he felt somehow annoyed and angry... That blue haired boy seemed the type of guy any smart girl should avoid.

'See you on Monday, Rukia. Unharmed and happy. Like every other day'.

Grimmjow chuckled, enjoying the teenager's subtle warning.

When they were alone, Rukia turned to meet Grimmjow's gaze and punched him hard on his upper arm.

'Idiot! I told you to let me know whenever you come to my school!' the raven haired girl shouted.

'She doesn't behave like a noble' they heard the monotonous voice of Ulquiorra.

'Who is he and why is he here with you?' Rukia asked, studying the strange guy.

'He's my manager, Ulquiorra. He wanted to know who was the cause of my continuous distractions and here he is' the blue haired guy responded sarcastically.

'Are you talking about me with everyone?' she mumbled, staring at her supposed boyfriend with her eyes wide open.

'Unlike you, I'm not hiding my relationship from my friends' Grimmjow answered, and although he tried to sound indifferent, Rukia noticed a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

The slender girl sighed, rolling her eyes. She had avoided mentioning him, firstly because they hadn't a normal relationship, and secondly because she was unwilling to accept that he would become an important part of her life. But he was becoming important... and Rukia hated that. She felt like he had forced her to finally accept him, despite all the horrible things he had done to her.

'I'll take the train home. Bye now' Ulquiorra said, interrupting her thoughts.

'See you on Monday man' Grimmjow replied. 'Rukia, we need to talk. I'm pretty sure that my father is into dark business. Unfortunately for you, it's highly probable that your brother is involved into these dirty business too. As you know, he's responsible of bringing new clients...' He then gestured to his car and Rukia followed him a bit unsure.

When they were running through the streets, much more faster than she wanted, Rukia finally asked him for more information.

'What I told you it's all I know... But I have something to show you' the blue haired guy replied, handing her the picture he had found in his father's office.

Rukia took the picture and observed it closely.

'Where did you find it?' she asked, faintly.

'In my father's office' he replied. 'It's the only thing I found that looked suspicious. Do you know her?'

'Of course I do. She's my mother. Kuchiki Hisana'.

* * *

Rukia was still studying the picture when Grimmjow placed a cup of caffe latte in front of her. She grabbed it with both hands, her eyes wandering round the coffee shop.

'My mother died of a pancreatic cancer when I was a baby, so I have no memory of her. My brother and I were dumped by our father two years later. I ignore if he's still alive. And I don't really care. He was just an alcoholic and a drug addict who didn't care about us'. Rukia paused to take a sip of coffee. Grimmjow didn't say anything, and although he looked bored and indifferent, he really wanted to hear more about her past. He had lost her mother when he was six, so he could understand the emptiness she felt when talking about her.

'My brother doesn't talk about her often, and when he does, he's rather terse. Apparently my mother dishonored the clan by marrying my father, a man with no heritage, nor significant ascendency. I haven't heard how they met or how was their matrimony, but my brother has mentioned that our father changed after my mother passed away, so I guess he was absolutely devastated... Not like I'm justifying him, because what he did to us is unforgivable...'.

'He's a worthless piece of shit' Grimmjow pointed, trying to help her in her awkwardness while explaining her deepest feelings.

'I know... Well, the thing is that I had no idea your father and my mother studied in the same University' she said, again looking down at the picture. Her brother had a very beautiful picture of Hisana in his study in which she seemed older and peaceful than in the photograph she was holding. The Hisana of this picture looked young, fresh and unworried, and she seemed to be very comfortable between that two guys...'By the way, who's the guy with the striped hat?'

'Hm, I've been thinking on that and I got to the conclusion that he's the former owner of my father's company. As I mentioned you before, my father and his best friend created Soul Society, they went to the university together, so I thought that he could be him. Urahara Kisuke'.

The pieces were falling into place. The connection between Aizen and her past was her own mother. She had so many questions to ask to her brother.

'Let's go, I'll give you a ride home' Grimmjow said, standing up and leaving the coffee shop, followed by a pensive Rukia. 'Cheer up, shortie, you'll finally know the truth'.

* * *

The silver haired man observed how they left the coffee shop through the windshield of his BMW X6. His permanent smirk grew wider. It wasn't going to be easy to trap the little bunny if the boss's son was all the time around her.

Patience. He wanted to enjoy the hunt, so he needed to be patient for that. The best option would be to wait nearby her house. Sooner or later, the little bunny would have to leave her safe burrow... .

* * *

Once the car was circulating through the streets, Rukia dared to point out another one of her worries: 'Do you still have the video, Grimmjow?'

The muscled man gave her a sideways look, caught off guard.

'I won't tell you. What if I have it? I'm not going to share it with anyone, if that's your major worry'.

Rukia was about to sigh relieved, but her relief suddenly vanished when she remembered how he got that video tape... .

'I cannot trust in your word... You have threatened me with that stupid video, I've done all I did on Tuesday to get it back and so sleep properly in the nights, but thinking on what you said about online storages, it seems that I failed...' the slender girl said, sighing deeply.

'Shit...' exclaimed Grimmjow, avoiding to look at her directly. How did this little bitch manage to make him feel guilty every time she mentioned the damned tape? She should be now worried of what they've talked in the coffee shop, not the stupid tape!... Well, to be honest, there were so many things she had to worry about, and it was only natural trying to solve at least one of them.

_Shit and_ _more shit... This little bitch..._ 'Ok, I don't have the video anymore, happy now?'.

Rukia managed to keep herself impassive, still not believing him. Grimmjow couldn't blame her, it was a lie, actually he still had a copy of the video, even though he wasn't planning to sell it out, the idea of everybody watching at HIS girl completely nude and uninhibited made him boil in rage. He would kill anyone who dared to look at her in that way without a second thought... She was just his!

'Thank you'.

Grimmjow blinked stunned, totally caught off guard by her unexpected gratitude.

'Thanks for what?' he wanted to know.

Rukia's lips curved into a shy smile: 'For helping me. I know that it mustn't be easy for you, after all is your father...'.

'Shut up' he snapped, more confused than annoyed.

Rukia shook her head half amused, half offended. This guy was incorrigible.

'I'll help you and you don't need to thank me. Ain't doing you a favor, you'll repay me... shortie' he said, grinning cockily.

There he was, ruining her mood again. How did he manage to appear like a total heartless bastard after showing a hint of humanity, blowing away any possibility for her to think different about him? This man was a pain in the ass... And she was giving him to much power... She had even confided to him, showing her feelings and talking about very intimate things he shouldn't ever know... .

_You'll repay me..._

Rukia surprised herself wondering when she'd repay him, causing her to gasp horrified, shaking her head violently, as if to get rid of the stupid thoughts that were torturing her. Grimmjow cocked his head aside, raising an eyebrow.

'C'mon, stop dreaming, Miss Drama, we arrived' he said, getting out the car.

Rukia followed him after a couple of seconds, still shocked by her thoughts.

'Ok, here you are. Safe, unharmed and happy' Grimmjow said sardonically, and Rukia couldn't help laughing, remembering how Ichigo has subtly threatened Grimmjow recently. 'So are we still on for a date tomorrow?'

Rukia blushed slightly, trying to imagine how could be a date with him. A normal date. With a normal boyfriend... Nah, they were everything but normal. But she was still curious about having a date with that guy. 'Ok' she answered, quietly.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her delicate frame, lifting her and kissing her fiercely. Rukia entwined her fingers between his blue locks, debating if she should pull him apart and cancel their date, because after all the shit she had been thinking she was unwilling to keep their deal. She didn't want to be the slut of the school, his whore, the shame of her clan and friends... Her stomach cringed with the idea of being unmasked by either Byakuya, Renji... or Ichigo... what would they think about her, offering her body for just information? Ok, she wanted to know the truth, but, at what price?

'What's up with you, Rukia? You're so freaking tense!' Grimmjow noticed. 'Stop mindfucking yourself, shit! I told you before, don't think on what's wrong or right, just let yourself go, do whatever the heck you want to do'.

Rukia looked up at him bewildered. How could he guess what she was thinking? Do whatever you want to do... But what did she want? Why was she so confused about her feelings towards him? Why was she hating him and the next minute wondering when they'll lie together again? And most important... What did he think about her? Was he in love with her or was he just using her for his own pleasure? She needed to order her thoughts that were spinning uncontrollably in her brain.

'Fine, let's see how this ends' she said aloud inadvertently, but Grimmjow didn't ask her why she'd said that.

Renji clenched his fists and roared in rage inside the limousine, slamming his palm onto the steering wheel. He had parked a couple of meters away from his boss' house and was about to leave now that Byakuya was home. Fortunately, they weren't visible from the house, so her brother wouldn't watch this scene... He had witnessed all. So it was true, they were dating!

How he hated the way he was kissing her, so forcefully, overpowering her, holding her as if she was his property. What the hell what's wrong with his friend? How could she obviate his rude behavior?

Something was going on here, he'd been suspecting this since their first meeting in the park.. He couldn't accept they were a couple. Something else was happening and he would find out what it was, even if that meant to lose her as a friend. She needed him, despite she wouldn't admit it, but he'll be there. For her.

* * *

Later that night, during one of the most terrible nightmares she could recall, Rukia awakened covered in sweat and trembling like a leaf. Suddenly, she jumped from her bed and rushed to her desk, violently opening the drawer and throwing her stuff out until she found a piece of crumpled paper.

She wanted to slap herself for been obviating the words Isshin had told her days ago. _If you want further information, I'm afraid you'll have to contact this guy, Rukia-chan. He's the only reliable source when it comes to unresolved cases._

Rukia unfolded the paper and gasped while reading the words Isshin had written down. Urahara Kisuke. Urahara Shop. Karakura Town.

The petite girl glanced at her desk clock. It was too late to call Grimmjow and ask him to take her to Karakura. She'd have to wait until tomorrow.

Rukia couldn't sleep properly for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I'll try to keep writing, even though I'm terribly busy. Until next time ;)**


End file.
